Wild Destiny
by Kurosu
Summary: A SM/Ranma crossover! What if Ranma met Usagi before that Tendou fiancee of his!
1. Prologue

Wild Destiny

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** Okie, _BSSMoon_ and _Ranma 1/2_ was created by Takeuchi Naoko-san and Takahashi Rumiko-san respectively, and these series also belong to these big companies... but you already knew that, ne? Ja, so comments or suggestions are very welcomed! Enjoy!  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Ranma 1/2_ Crossover  
  
**Wild Destiny**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Prologue**  


  


> On that fateful day, the clouds seemed to be moving in for a downpour on Tokyo. But that could not ruin the joyous moment Tendou Soun was feeling. He held the postcard in his shakey hands with overwhelming tears. "Ra-Ranma... Coming here?!" He inhaled deeply and sighed. "Oh how I've waited for this day!!"  
  
After some minutes of reflection on the horrendous writing on the postcard and concluding an animal must have written it, Soun called his three daughters from the Tendou gathering room. "KASUMI! NABIKI! AKANE!  
  
"Kasumi!"  
  
The nineteen-year-old brunette replied from the kitchen, "Hai, otou-san?"  
  
"Nabiki!"  
  
The short-haired girl looked up from her magazine at the call of her name, "Hmm?"  
  
"Akane! Where is that girl?"  
  
The youngest daughter was no where to be found in the Tendou home until footsteps arrived at the front door. "I'm hoooooome!" she shouted. As soon as she made it into the training hall, she quickly changed into her gi and prepared to practice. She stacked two cement blocks on top of another and then struck her fist directly on the top block, smashing everything to pieces.  
  
She looked at the mess with satisfaction and wiped the sweat from her face. "Aah, what a nice workout!"  
  
"Akane will always be Akane," said Nabiki as she walked into the room. "No wonder the boys think you're so weird."  
  
Akane frowned at her sister, "Why should I care?! Not everyone thinks the world revolves around boys, ya know."  
  
"No," she said, quietly, turning towards the doorway. "Then I guess this wouldn't interest YOU." She glanced back and saw curiosity on Akane's face and smiled.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Later that day, the rain began to come down. The sound of the droplets splashing into the pond cound not compare to the chorus of the Tendou daughters, "FIANCE?!!"  
  
"Yes. The son of a very good friend of mine," Soun explained. "The son's name is Saotome Ranma. If one of you three girls marry him and carry on this dojo, then the Tendou family legacy would be secure."  
  
Akane was the first to voice her opinion of such a notion, "Don't WE have some say in who we marry?!"  
  
"Akane's right, otou-san," Nabiki piped in. "We've never even MET Ranma."  
  
Soun grinned, holding up the postcard to the girls, "That's easily fixed."  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Meanwhile somewhere else in Tokyo, a young, blonde girl was running down the street, carrying a bag of groceries. It was just her luck to get stuck with making dinner *and* stuck in the onslaught rain. She heard the thunder roaring above and lept into the air in fright, "EEEEEEEEEEK!!"  
  
Tsukino Usagi wasn't fond of the thunder and lightning but at that moment what frightened her even more was the escapade happening on the streets. "It's... It's a... uhh?!!" She watched as the short, red-headed girl kicked the panda's face, knocking him back onto the slippery road.  
  
"That IS a panda, isn't it?" a bystander questioned.  
  
The panda stood up and fell into a fighting position. Everyone continued watching as the bold girl took a defensive stance. Usagi stared at the two beings, wondering what in the world had happened to the neighborhood. The panda finally attacked with fierce punches. What amazed Usagi even more was the girl was able to dodge all of them.  
  
The panda's left arm slipped by the girl's head as she yelled, "Well, I STILL say this whole thing SUCKS!" She grabbed his arm. "Picking my fiancee for me..." she heaved the panda's huge body effortlessly over herself, "without even ASKING!!"  
  
Usagi suddenly jumped up as she realized the panda had crashed into a traffic sign right next to her. "OmigodI'mGonnaGetKilled!" She was about to run away but slipped in a puddle and fell on her butt. "OuweOuwe!!" She saw the strong girl glaring at the panda, who was climbing on his feet again.  
  
"Back for more, old man?"  
  
The panda reached for the traffic sign and uprooted it from the ground. Not expecting that, the girl backed away as the animal prepared to attack with the weapon. The girl noticed Usagi was going to get hurt if she remained there. It didn't take a genius to see the situation was going to be nasty. The girl decided to charge at the panda before he could make a move.  
  
Usagi was just standing up when her eyes nearly popped out of her head, seeing the panda holding the sign. The panda was about to swing it at the charging girl when she suddenly disappeared from the panda's view. The traffic sign in the panda's hand slipped and with great momentum flung itself in direction where Usagi was standing and embedded itself in the brick wall.  
  
Above the building, the girl was standing with a surprised Usagi in her arms. The panda looked up at them, sweating as the people around him began to snicker. Someone commented, "Did ja see that? That panda tried to kill that poor girl."  
  
"What a reckless creature."  
  
"No wonder pandas are wanted."  
  
"Don't ja mean endangered?"  
  
The panda roared at the crowd, hoping to scare them away. Most people left the scene, but being scared was the last thing on their list. The animal looked back up at the building but no longer saw the red-headed girl nor the blonde one. After a few moments of silence staring up at the sky, the panda grabbed the backpack and went on his way.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter, "A Different Beginning!"**  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	2. A Different Beginning

Wild Destiny

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** Okie, _BSSMoon_ and _Ranma 1/2_ was created by Takeuchi Naoko-san and Takahashi Rumiko-san respectively!  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Ranma 1/2_ Crossover  
  
**Wild Destiny**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Chapter One: A Different Beginning**  


  


> The rain had finally stopped for the day, but the conversation at the Tendou Dojo continued as Soun explained, "Ranma and his father had been on a voyage of training. Recently, it seems they've crossed into China."  
  
"What's so great about walking to China?" Akane pouted.  
  
"Well Akane, there's something you haven't done," Nabiki pointed out. "But anyway, otou-san, is he cute?!"  
  
Kasumi began to make an unpleasant face, "Hmm, how old is he, otou-san? Younger men... well, they're just young and boring."  
  
Nabiki just stared at her older sister, "Way to go, nee-san. Turn him down with great reasons." She turned to her father just as Kasumi did, and they simultaneously asked, "What kind of guy IS this Ranma?!"  
  
Tension built up inside the man as he realized himself that he knew next to nothing about 'this' Ranma, so the only words that left his daring mouth were, "No idea."  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed at him as she slowly repeated his words, "'N-o... i-de-a?'"  
  
"I've never met him." Soun seemed to be adding more oil to the already burning fire in Nabiki when luck would have it that loud footsteps entered their home.  
  
Kasumi stood up, wondering, "Oh, we must have a visitor?"  
  
Nabiki practically leapt for the halls, "Oooh, that must be Ranma!!" She joined her father, running out the doorway to greet their guests. Kasumi followed after them and lastly a reluctant Akane, who had no care for such matters dealing with boys. Just as Akane was halfway down the hall, she saw her father and sisters running back with distressed faces. She could understand why when the giant panda came marching towards them.  
  
Kasumi asked, nervously, "Otou-san, THIS is your FRIEND?!!"  
  
Soun could only reply with a fierce shaking head. Just when things were going well for him and his family, a giant creature came tumbling into their home. If it was a joke, his old friend was going to pay dearly for it.  
  
"So this PANDA just decided to VISIT!" Nabiki blurted out. "Happens all the time!"  
  
The panda put down his backpack and stared at Soun. He opened his mouth, hoping to say something, but only growling noises could be made. It was going to take some time to explain things without a human tongue.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Near a small shoppe, the girl put Usagi on her feet and then tried to wring her red shirt of water. "Sorry 'bout that," she said to Usagi without looking at her.  
  
"Oh umm, that's okay." She smiled, "You did save me, so thanks." She carefully looked at the new girl from head to toe, seeing she's soaking wet as well as herself. "We better get into draw clothes before we catch a cold."  
  
"Huh?" She blinked at the blonde-haired girl until her mind repeated the sentence in her head. "Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh c'mon." Usagi grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her along, still holding the bad of soggy groceries. "It's the least I can do for you saving me." She looked down at the girl, who was just a few inches shorter than her. "By the way, my name's Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Umm, Ranma. Saotome Ranma." Eventually Usagi let go of her hand as she knew Ranma was capable of following her on her own. Ranma finally took noticed of his surroundings and asked, "Tsukino, can you tell me where I am?"  
  
Usagi stopped and looked back at her with a smile, "Just call me Usagi. This is Juuban-ku. Just a little more, we'll be at my house." The two were quiet again, but the longer the silence, the more questions filled Usagi's head. For such a petite girl, she really had strength beating up the panda. Usagi imagined herself fighting like Ranma but then shook it from her mind. "Did you just move to Tokyo, Ranma?"  
  
"Uh, I guess you could say that." Ranma had finally gotten away from the panda, but what was she going to do now? She had been walking quietly next to Usagi, thinking of what to do since she didn't know anyone in the area.  
  
"Where did you live before?" she asked, sweetly, hoping to get Ranma talking. It felt strange to meet such a shy girl. Usagi would have talked both of their heads off, but she didn't want to be so imposing on her new friend.  
  
"Well I..." She was hesitant at first, but she glanced at Usagi every now and then and thought she was very nice. "I was on a training trip in China."  
  
Usagi was amazed, "A training trip in China?!! How cool!!" She put two and two together and came to a conclusion, "No wonder you were so good back there!!" She continued to praise a blushing Ranma.  
  
"Aawe, that was nothin'."  
  
For the rest of the walk, Usagi asked many questions about the subject of martial arts while Ranma patiently explained in simple terms. "Oh here we are!" Usagi announced. She giggled, "Almost walked pass my own home." She took the house key from her pocket and unlocked the door. "My parents are gone for the rest of the day, so don't worry about troubling them," she said as the two went inside.  
  
Ranma felt uncomfortable as he stepped into the foyer. She slipped off her shoes and took a seat in the living room. The house was very spacious and modern. Usagi walked into the room with two sodas and a plate of cookies. She handed a soda to Ranma and then scolded herself after seeing Ranma's appearance, "Aah, silly me. Let's go upstairs and change."  
  
The red-head was shocked, flushing pink across her face. She waved her hands in front of herself, "Oh no! That's okay! I'm perfectly fine!! No need to change!!"  
Usagi started to leave, giving her a strange look. Ranma was probably shy about changing in a stranger's house, she concluded. "Well I'll get a warm bath started for you then." She left before Ranma could say anything.  
  
She stared at the plate of cookies and thought it would be a waste to leave them there, so she ate them. She drank her soda and then sat back, wondering what she should do next. "What to do, what to do? Wonder how pop's doin' with them." She frowned, "Still, I ain't goin' over there. No way. At least not until--"  
  
"Ranma-chan!" Usagi called, causing her to flinch at the diminutive name calling. She returned and found the cookies gone and was about to bawl over them but held herself as a good hostess. "The bath's ready so go dive right in."  
  
"It's okay," Ranma persisted but was dragged off by Usagi anyway.  
  
When they reached the bathroom, Usagi gently pushed her inside. "I'll get you some of my clothes." She looked at the girl's stature, "Hmm, some of my clothes might be a little too big for you though." She smiled, "But I'll see what I can do!" Usagi walked away, leaving a very uncomfortable Ranma.  
  
She entered the bathroom, hesitantly, and decided to go with it. She closed the door and took off her shirt and the rest of her semi-dry clothes. After splashing herself with cold water, she stepped into the ofuro of warm water. Her muscles relaxed, and she wondered how to explain the situation to Usagi after that.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Meanwhile at the Tendou Dojo, Soun is sitting quietly with another man, both with happy tears on their faces. Only the sound of the electric fan filled the room. Nabiki walked by and stopped. She looked in and pondered on who the man was. "Hmm." She left them and went into the kitchen and asked her sister, "Kasumi, who's that old guy with father?"  
  
"I haven't a clue," replied older one as she continued to cook.  
  
Nabiki looked over her shoulders, getting a funny feeling. "Hmm, strange."  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Back at the Tsukino house, Usagi held some clothes in her arms as she left her room. "She might fit into my old clothes." When she passed the staircase, she saw a young boy in the hallway. "You're home early, Shingo."  
  
"Can't be helped," he said. "The rain ruin most of the outdoor activities. I'm gonna take a bath." He started up the stairs when his sister stopped him.  
  
"You can't. Someone's in there right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's a friend I met today. We both got caught in the rain, so I brought her home." She pushed Shingo down the stairs, "Be good and wait."  
  
"Oh, all right!" He marched into the living room and watched the television, mumbling something about being stuck with girls for the rest of the day.  
  
Usagi made a pouty face, "Brothers. They're good for nothing." She went to the bathroom and opened the door quietly, hoping not to disturb Ranma with her bath. She put the clothes on the shelf and was about to leave when a voice caught her attention.  
  
"May as well go out as I am," said a masculine voice.  
  
She blinked a few times before heading to the screen door and sliding it aside. "Ranma-chan?" Her face turned a cherry red as she stared at the young man getting out of the ofuro. "Omigod!" she squealed and ran from the scene immediately. Her feet carried her downstairs and into the living room where Shingo was. "OmigodShingo! There'sAGuyInTheBathroom!!"  
  
The boy looked up at his panicky sister, "A guy? Didn't you say your friend was a girl?"  
  
"YEAH!" she screamed with her face still red. "OhNo, IForgotAllAboutRanma-chan! IfAnythingHappensToRanmaThatPervert'sGonnaPay!" She was about to run upstairs again but was stop short when the same young man appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I'm Saotome Ranma," he said, blushing and now completely dressed. "Sorry 'bout this,"   
Usagi was petrified as stone when she heard the name, "Ra-Ra-an-ma-a? Yo-you mean..." She still couldn't believe it, although the guy did have a striking resemblance to the girl called Ranma. Shingo looked at the stranger and then to his sister, having no clue to what was going on.  
  
"Really, I can explain this," said the outsider.  
  
Moments later, Usagi and Shingo sat down across from Ranma as he explained, "It happened about two weeks ago in China."  
  
"You mean on that training trip of yours," inquired a calm and confused Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, my father took me to this place called Jusenkyou with the legendary 'Training Grounds of Accursed Springs.'" Ranma clutched his fists tightly as he recalled the tragic incident. "I fell into the 'Spring of Drowned Girl,' so every time I get hit with cold water, I turn into a girl. Hot water turns me into a guy again."  
  
Usagi gasped at such a place, "How horrible!!"  
  
His fists smashed on top of the table, "THIS IS ALL THE OLD MAN'S FAULT!!"  
  
Shingo, having doubts about the story, took his soda and poured it onto Ranma, whose form then changed from male to female. The boy's eyebrows arched up in fascination, "Wow, it is true."  
  
"Shingo!" Usagi yelled as she stood up. "I'll boil some water," she said to Ranma. She left the two boys and went to kitchen. She felt sorry for Ranma, turning into a girl with just cold water. Life's been pretty rough on him.  
  
"That's pretty cool though," Shingo said to an annoyed girl-Ranma. "But I wouldn't want to turn into a girl though. Maybe a superhero." He began to linger in his own thoughts.  
What a great mess she found herself in. Here she was in someone else's house with these strangers, and having to explain to them of her wretched curse. Now the whole city would know. Before she could mope about it more, she felt a burning sensation on top of her head and yelled, "WHAT THE--?!"  
  
Usagi stopped pouring the hot water onto Ranma and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't know how hot it was supposed to be."  
  
"HOT water! Not BOILING water!"  
  
She put the kettle down and glared at him. "I said sorry. You don't need to yell at me, ya know!" She sat down, offended, "I was just trying to help."  
  
Ranma calmed down and apologized. "If you had this curse, you'd feel the same say."  
  
"So whacha gonna do?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Usagi inquired, "What about your father? Where is he?"  
  
Ranma looked away with his face even angrier. "The old man is probably at his friend's place right now. And no way am I ever going there!"  
  
"Hmm, why?"  
  
He looked directly at Usagi, "That panda you saw today. That was my father. He fell into the 'Spring of Drowned Panda.'"  
  
She frowned, "I'm sorry to say this, Ranma, but your father sounds like an idiot."  
  
"Heh, takes one to know one," Shingo chirped.  
  
"Shingo!" Usagi's fist drilled into the boy's head until the latter gave up and promised to be quiet. She turned her attention to Ranma, "But you still have to face him, Ranma."  
  
"I know, but that's not really the only problem. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, it's not like you can do anything about it."  
  
"Hmmf, well maybe I can!" Usagi patted herself. "If you don't tell me, then how do you know I won't be of any help!" She looked at Ranma seriously, "You can't run away from your troubles or else they'll haunt you for the rest of your life. You have take action and charge at it with full force!"  
  
Ranma stared at her, surprised by her determination. He had never met a girl like Usagi before. Shingo calmly said, "Don't listen to her. She's been watching too much Sailor V."  
  
Usagi grumbled, "Shingo, I was on a roll here." When she remembered Ranma was there, she turned back to him and smiled sweetly. "I know this isn't just coincident that we met, so don't be like a stranger. We're friends, Ranma." She held out her hand to him.  
  
He continued to stare at her, noticing her cute smile. He smiled and accepted her hand shake. "All right."  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Later that afternoon at the Tendou Dojo, Soun introduced the guest to his daughters, "This is my dear old friend..."  
  
"Saotome Genma," the man finished.  
  
Nabiki asked the bold question, "So where's Ranma the fiance?"  
  
Soun and Genma laughed, nervously, but soon stopped when the three girls were not taking the situation lightly. Genma said, "It's like this... As soon as we arrived in Tokyo, we... had a misunderstanding and got separated."  
  
"Oh, so poor Ranma is wandering out there somewhere," Kasumi said, worriedly. "Shouldn't we look for him then?"  
  
Ranma's father laughed, "Don't worry. He'll find his way here."  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"FIANCEE?!!" Usagi screamed. Ranma and Shingo had to cover their ears from her high-pitched voice. "What kind of parent prearranges a marriage for their child?!! I just can't believe this! I mean it's enough you have your curse, but now you have to marry someone you've never met!!" She started to roll up her sleeves as if she was about to fight someone, "Your father really needs some sense pounded into him!"  
  
"How I know that too well," Ranma replied, dully.  
  
Ignoring his sister's outburst, Shingo asked Ranma, "If you're not gonna go to that dojo place, then what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "Guess I'll just find some place to crash for the night."  
  
Usagi piped in, "Hey Ranma, I'm sure you can stay here tonight. Shingo won't mind sharing a room with ya."  
  
"Uhh, but your parents..."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'm sure they'll let you stay when they hear your story."  
  
"I don't want lotsa people knowing 'bout my curse," Ranma said, thinking that he wasn't going to tell them if he didn't have to.  
  
Usagi nodded, seeing why he didn't want people to know. People would think he was some kind of freak, and her parents were not the type of farfetched people who would understand a boy turning into a girl at the touch of cold water. "We could say Ranma's a cousin or something."  
  
"Mom'll never buy that," Shingo said, confidently. "She *knows* who our relations are."  
  
"Well we can say he's one of your friend's relatives."  
  
"Get real, Usagi."  
  
"Umm," Ranma started, wondering why he had to be related to someone, "can't I just be a friend visiting?"  
  
Shingo grinned, "As a guy or girl?"  
  
"Of course a guy!" the pigtailed boy shouted.  
  
"Too bad," he said, looking at his sister. "Dad'll go balistic with you, Usagi." The girl looked sheepishly away while he told Ranma, "Our dad is quite overprotective when it comes to Usagi and boys."  
  
"Enough about me," Usagi complained. She looked at Ranma, "So you'll just have to be a girl for awhile."  
  
Shaking his head, he replied, "No way! I'm not bein' a girl."  
  
"Well, we sure can't let you spend the night on the streets. C'mon, Ranma, it's only one night."  
  
"Yeah," Shingo added, "and he'll be spending the night in YOUR room, Usagi." Usagi and Ranma both turned their heads at the little boy, who tried to look innocent, "What'd I say?" The two teenagers then looked at each other and blushed.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Later that evening after dinner, Usagi was clearing the pizza boxes into the kitchen. She pouted while cleaning up after the three just because it was Shingo's idea to order for pizza. Her cooking wasn't the best in the world, but it was still edible. She could have made a decent meal with the wet groceries she had.  
  
Ranma came into the kitchen with the dirty plates and set them on the counter. "Sorry 'bout all of this, Usagi." It felt nice to be with people again instead of the past months traveling with his father. He'd never thought of staying with strangers the moment he returned to Tokyo. He was in debt to her and her family now.  
  
She smiled as she took the plates over to the sink. "It's okay, Ranma. You saved me earlier today, remember?" She turned on the water faucet to the sink. "I should be the one to apologize," she said, not turning her blushing face to Ranma.  
  
The boy looked at her, puzzledly, not understanding what she meant. He scratched his head, "Apologize to me? Why?"  
  
Usagi's face turn redder. "Umm, well," she stuttered, not sure if she should mentioned the bathroom incident since he had forgotten it now. It was all an accident, but it didn't feel right without apologizing. If she did mention it, then he would feel embarrassed as well. It was probably better off as it was.  
  
Usagi didn't get a chance to say anything else when a voice from the front door announced, "We're home, Usagi! Shingo!" At the sound of her mother's voice, she quickly grabbed a glass of cold water from the sink and splashed it onto Ranma.  
  
Girl-Ranma blinked at what Usagi just did to her. She didn't expect anything like that coming. Usagi didn't seem like a girl with quick reflexes, but in moments of panick, anything could happen.  
  
"Usagi?" A woman with long, dark hair walked into the kitchen. She was taken back at the sight of a red-headed girl. "Usagi, this is..." Ikuko began.  
  
"Aah, this is my friend," Usagi said, "Ran... Ranko! Saotome Ranko! She's staying tonight, if that's okay, mom?"  
  
Ranma, whose name now was Ranko, bowed, "Hello, Tsukino-san."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ranko," she smiled, warmly. "Feel free to make our place like your home."  
  
"Tha-thank you." Ranko was amazed at how kind and gentle Usagi's mother was, reminding her of her own mother.  
  
"Thank you so much, mom!" Usagi squealed, giving her mother a big hug.  
"I'd wish you had told me and your father earlier about this," she whispered to her daughter. Then she said, innocently, "Why didn't you tell me you had more friends, Usagi?"  
  
"Sorry, mom. It must've slipped my mind with school and stuff."  
  
"Talking about school, Usagi." Her tone become more menancing as well as the expression on her face. "I forgot to ask about your math test yesterday." The blonde girl began sweating heavily. "Well? How did you do, Usagi?"  
  
"I'dBetterGoGetSomeExtraPillowsAndBlanketsForRanko! GoodNightMom!" She grabbed Ranko's hand and ran upstairs.  
  
"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
"What was that about?" Ranko asked. She sat at the small table in Usagi's room as the latter pulled out an extra futon for her friend.  
  
"Mom's like that," Usagi chuckled, nervously. "She tends to... overreact with my test scores." She had absentmindedly set up the futon near her bed, which caused Ranko to blushed.  
  
"Err, Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah, Ranma?"  
  
"Do you really want me to sleep that close to you? I mean, I am a guy after all."  
  
"Omigod! That's right!" Usagi pulled the futon a few inches away from her bed, which didn't seem any different. "There." Ranko made a strange face--a cross between being unbelievable and puzzled. "Anyway you're in your girl form so it's not gonna hurt."  
  
"Umm, okay."  
  
Usagi stood up and walked to her closet. "I'm gonna go change." She grabbed her pajamas and left the room, leaving Ranko to sit quietly and think.  
  
The day started out chaotic because of the fight with her father, but after meeting Usagi, things seemed different now. More normal was it? Her curse was nothing near normal though, but Usagi treated it as if it was something ordinary. Ranko had expected insults and a kick out of the house, but here she was, spending the night. It's too bad she had to be a girl for awhile.  
  
She stopped thinking about the day and turned her attention to the room she was in. It was definitely a girl's room--a cute girl's room. She smirked at the images of bunnies all over the place.  
  
Usagi returned and closed the door. She yawned, stretching her arms into the air. Ranko noticed the girl had undid her odango hairstyle and let it flowed down her back. Her long, golden hair was shiny and beautiful. Ranko was amazed by the sight. "Good night, Ranma," she yawned again, heading to her bed.  
  
Ranko tucked herself into the futon, quietly. "Say, Usagi."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you tell your mom my name was 'Ranko?'"  
  
"I don't know. I thought I shouldn't use your real name since you were a girl."  
  
"Oh." She was silent for a few minutes. Even if she wanted to say anything else to the girl, Usagi had already fallen asleep. She could hear the girl's soft snoring. Ranko yawned, feeling tired from the day now, "G'night, Usagi." She rolled onto her side and quickly fell into slumber.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Meanwhile somewhere else in Juuban-ku, a girl with long, blonde hair entered her room, where a white cat was apparently waiting for her. She untied the red bow from her hair and brushed her hand through the sparkling strands. She laid on her bed, near the cat, and sighed, "It's great to be home again!"  
  
The cat lifted its head and looked at her, scoldingly. "Everything is just beginning, Minako."  
  
She quietly stared at the ceiling for a moment, recalling the first time she donned her new identity. It was then that she knew she could never be a normal teenager again. Somehow, she felt it was the right thing to do--like it was her destiny. She sat up and looked at her companion. "I know, Artemis," she said with a smile.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter, "Crashing the Engagement!"**  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	3. Crashing the Engagement

Wild Destiny

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** Okie, _BSSMoon_ and _Ranma 1/2_ was created by Takeuchi Naoko-san and Takahashi Rumiko-san respectively .  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Ranma 1/2_ Crossover  
  
**Wild Destiny**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Chapter Two: Crashing the Engagement**  


  


> Ranko slowly opened her eyes to the faint sunlight flowing into the room. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs, still lying on the futon. She sat up, sniffing the air at a pleasant aroma. She finally noticed her strange surroundings and remembered what happened the day before.  
  
Usagi was still asleep and most likely dreaming something wonderful since she was nibbling on her pillow. Ranko shrugged the funny image of Usagi off and got up and left the room. She stopped by the bathroom to freshen herself up before going downstairs. When she went downstairs, she kept following the wonderful smell that led her to the kitchen, where Usagi's mother was making breakfast.  
  
Ikuko was surprised to see Ranko there, "Good morning, Ranko, you're up early. Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
She nodded. "Good morning, Tsukino-san. Yeah, I slept pretty good. I haven't had a peaceful rest like that ever since bein' with pop."  
  
She raised a brow, wondering what the young girl meant by that. She saw the girl was still standing and insisted her to sit down. "Breakfast will be ready soon." She returned to her cooking, sighing, "I wish Usagi would get up early like you, Ranko."  
  
Like every morning ever since she was little, she went through her daily martial arts exercises, and this morning was no different. "Tsukino-san, I'll be in the yard for a few minutes," she said, standing up.  
  
"Oh, do you go for out before breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a habit. I usually practice with pop though."  
  
She made a confused look at Ranko, "Practice?"  
  
"Anything-Goes Martial Arts."  
  
"How... interesting," she smiled, nervously. She wasn't familiar with martial arts but the style seemed strange--certainly the name was. Ranko was about to walk out the door when Usagi's mother requested, "Could you wake up Usagi for me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't go easy on her either."  
  
Not sure of what she meant, Ranko returned to Usagi's room to find her body half sliding down to the floor. "Hey, Usagi." She tried shaking her. "Usagi!" The sleeping girl just shrugged the shaking off and completely slid her body to the floor, hugging a pillow. She was a heavy sleeper, Ranko thought, now comprehending the woman's words. She grabbed Usagi's right ear and shouted, "YO USAGI! GET UP!"  
  
Usagi's eye popped open like a bomb had just exploded. The voice died off but the ringing sound continued in her ears, causing a momentary shock in her system. She blinked a few times before getting angry and throwing a pillow at Ranko, who avoided it with ease. "RANMAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Ranko flipped away from Usagi while the latter tried to hit her with another pillow. "Can't get me," she teased the blonde. "C'mon, Usagi, can't you be any faster?" It was entertaining to have Usagi angry and attacking her but wasn't challenging enough. Ranko hopped around the room, easily dodging every swing from Usagi.  
  
"Ranma! Quite jumping around!" Usagi demanded, getting tired of missing. When Ranma jumped over the table, she went after her, stepping her foot onto one side. As she lifted her body up, the opposite side of the table began to rise up due to her unbalance weight on it, tripping her to the floor. She landed face first onto the flat surface. "Ouwe," she said, quietly, with her face still pressed on the floor. "Why do I get the feeling it's not gonna be a good day?"  
  
Ranko knelt down to her, "You okay, Usagi?" She watched the girl prop herself up, rubbing her face. Seeing Usagi was all right, Ranko teased, "You're such a klutz."  
  
"I'm NOT a klutz!" she tried to defend herself. She grabbed a pillow and her covers and returned to her warm bed. "It's not a school day, so I'm going back to sleep." Ranko yanked on her hair, pulling her to the floor again. Upset, she got in front of Ranko's face, yelling, "WHACHA DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
Not even fazed, she replied, "Your mom told me to wake you up." She laughed, "Bet ja could sleep through anything."  
  
Usagi glared at her, "You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" Ranko shook her head. "Fine, fine. I'll get up." She stomped out of her room towards the bathroom with Ranko following until the door. When she parted from Usagi, she headed to the stairs and slid on the rail to the ground floor.  
  
Shingo poked his head from the kitchen, asking, "Did Usagi run into the door again?"  
"Actually, she tripped and fell." She noticed Shingo wasn't surprised at all and inquired, "So that's normal for her?"  
  
"Pretty much. You better eat your breakfast before Usagi gets to it." Ranko nodded before complying.  
  
"Hey! WaitForMe! I'mComingSoNoOneBetterStartEating!" Usagi commanded. The two looked up at the top of the stairs to see Usagi flying by the rails. She returned and started to put her feet on the first step, but it slipped, and she tumbled down the flight of stairs on her butt.  
  
"You really ARE a klutz," Ranko said, turning her joke into a true fact. Usagi glared at her while Shingo sighed, hopelessly.  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Over at the Tendou Dojo that morning, the occupants of the house including their recent guest were preparing for breakfast as well. Nabiki sat, glaring at Genma, "So when's Ranma gonna find his way here?" From the looks of Saotome Genma, she knew well the boy wasn't inheriting a gold mine--not unless he was marrying her or one of her sisters, then he would get the dojo for sure. It didn't seem so bad, Nabiki thought, she had her ways to make money.  
  
Genma laughed it off, "Even if he was lost, we could always go to the police!" He was impatiently waiting for Kasumi to arrive with the food than worry about his only son.  
  
"How old is he again?" Nabiki asked, suspicious of the man. "Or is there a reason he's not coming?"  
  
After hearing his daughter's words, Soun spun his head to his old friend. His expression was completely serious, and an aura that was very deadly. The dreadful stare sent chills down Genma's spine, causing him to back away from the table. "Ranma's definitely coming! He probably... uhh, had some stops to make... ha-ha... Really, getting gifts for his fiancee! Yeah, gifts!"  
  
Soun dropped his ferocious face and chuckled, "Well then, that's different!"  
  
Nabiki, of course, didn't believe it, but she just had to wait to see this 'Ranma' before she could set plans for him. She looked at Akane, who was not even interested in the small conversation. "Akane, if you keep that act up, you're never gonna get a husband."  
  
"I didn't ask for one!" She didn't understand why her father was making such a big deal with it. She was a good martial artist, just leave it to her to carry on the family legacy. There wasn't any need for a fiance. That's it, she wasn't going to be forced into any marriage, she thought.  
  
"Don't be so hasty to turn the offer down," Nabiki continued, "He could be a real looker. I mean, he knows martial arts too. Who knows, you two might even hit it off." She smirked at a pouting Akane.  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
The normal people of the Tsukino family were quite shock and amazed at how similar Ranko's eating manners were to Usagi. One would even think they were related somehow. Shingo pulled his plate away, protectively, hoping neither would get their hands on it. When all the food finally disappeared into the girls' mouths, they sat back, satisfied with the third helping to everything on the table.  
  
"Girls sure have healthy appetites these days," remarked Kenji, the man of the house. His wife smiled and began to clean up the empty plates.  
  
"What are you girls planning today?" Ikuko asked.  
  
Ranko looked at Usagi, who wasn't sure either. Usagi responded, "Well, I could show Ranko around since she just moved to Tokyo." She nodded. "Yeah, that's what we'll do." She stood up and excused herself from the table to get dressed, leaving Ranko with the rest of the Tsukino family.  
  
Kenji began, "So Ranko, my wife tells me you do martial arts. 'Anything-Goes' was it?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, been training since I was little."  
  
He raised a brow, very impressed even if he didn't know what the 'Anything-Goes' style was. His wife asked, "Does your family have a training hall?" Shingo listened, intently, thinking the whole idea was great. He really wanted to learn but wasn't sure if Ranma was really that good.  
  
"Naw, but his friend has one, I think. Somewhere in Nerima-ku."  
  
"Nerima-ku?" the couple questioned and looked at each other. He asked his wife, "Honey, don't we know someone there?"  
  
She thought for a bit and answered, "Yes. A cousin of mine has his own business there." She nodded and smiled. "It's been such a long time since we've last seen him." Puzzlement appeared across Ranko's and Shingo's face. The little boy didn't recall a relative living in that district.  
  
Usagi reappeared in the dining room again, wearing a sky-blue dress with a white blouse underneath. Her hair was pulled into her usual odango style with two ponytails flowing down behind her. "Let's go, Ran-chan!" she chirped.  
  
Ranko stood up and bowed to Usagi's parents. "Thank you for the nice meal, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Don't be so formal, Ranko," Ikuko said. "Come by more often, all right?"  
  
The girl nodded and joined Usagi in the foyer as the latter shouted, "See ya, mom! Dad!" She slipped on a pair of blue, singled-strapped shoes while Ranko wore the shoes she came with. Usagi opened the door, and they left the house.  
  
A few minutes later, Usagi and Ranko were walking down a different neighborhood, heading towards the main street that would take them to one of the busiest streets in Juuban-ku. Ranko finally spoke up, "Hey Usagi, can we get some hot water somewhere? I don't wanna be a girl anymore."  
  
"Okay." Usagi tried to think of a place they could get hot water without an explanation or crazy stares. When a place came to her, she grabbed Ranko's hand and raced down the street. They eventually stopped in front of a game center, where a young man was putting up a poster. He was tall with short, blonde hair. He wore what looked like an apron with the name of the game center, 'Crown Game Center,' on it. "Motoki-chan!" Usagi cried, happily.  
  
Motoki turned around and saw Usagi bobbing up and down with her ponytails. He laughed at the sight of one of his frequent customers. "Usagi-chan, nice to see you again." He took noticed of Ranko, who was watching Usagi make a fool of herself. "You've brought a new friend today," he started to pat Usagi's head, "You're always bringing your cute friends here, Usagi-chan."  
  
She giggled and pulled Ranko forward. "This is my friend, Ranko. Motoki-chan, can we get some hot water?" With her free arm, she tugged childishly on Motoki's sleeve. "Pretty please, it's just a game we're playing."  
  
He smiled, "Sure thing." He took them inside as Usagi looked back at Ranko, giving her a 'victory' sign. The young man left the two by the arcade games as he went to comply with Usagi's request. Usagi immediately sat down at a Sailor V game and started to play. Ranko stood behind her and watched. After a while, she looked around the place, taking notice of how most of the customers were guys and very few girls were present. "You come here a lot, huh Usagi?" she asked.  
  
"Every chance I get," she replied without budging an eye from the screen. Usagi punched the buttons fiercely, trying to kill the enemies on the screen, but in the end, her character was shot. "Aaaah, not again!" she shouted and stood up, hastily. She turned to Ranko, "Wanna try?"  
  
Ranko shook her head, "Nah. I rather fight for real." Usagi shrugged. "So who's this Motoki guy?" she asked the blonde, curiously. "He's your boyfriend or something?" She stared off in the direction Motoki had left to, not noticing Usagi's red face. "A bit too old to be your boyfriend," she said, bluntly.  
  
A blushing Usagi confronted Ranko, "It's nothing like that! Motoki-chan... he's..." She didn't know how to say it, but she only had a little crush on him. Why was she even telling Ranma about it? Ranko stood there, staring at her, thinking that she really liked the guy. Usagi was looking away shyly, playing with her fingers.  
  
"Sorry for the wait," Motoki said, coming back to them. He handed the thermos of hot water to a gracious Usagi . "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks, Motoki-chan! I'll return this really quick." Usagi hurried and joined Ranko, who was already heading outside. The girls left a bewildered Motoki looking after them. He scratched his head and shrugged.  
  
Usagi and Ranko went into the alley that was near the game center. They looked around and made sure no one was watching. Ranko nodded to Usagi, who then poured the hot water over the girl's head. Ranma cringed from the VERY hot water. He really had to get used to strangers' hot waters.  
  
"I'll go get a towel," Usagi said, "so wait here." She ran off with the thermos into the game center again. Ranma leaned against the wall, waiting and thinking about how Usagi was doing so much for him and she had only known him for two days. With what he'd been through, he never thought of a nice girl like Usagi to be his friend, but it really felt good. There was something about Usagi that made him forget about his troubles and just enjoy the moment. Even her smile was enough.  
  
Usagi finally returned with the towel and gave it to Ranma. As Ranma dried his face and hair, she watched him, noticing his beautiful, blue eyes--similar to hers, but somewhat lighter. She was staring at him, immensely, thinking how handsome he was. She didn't realize it the day before since she was caught up in his curse and problems, but now, there was time to admire what was in front of her. She observed him carefully, noticing the built body beneath the layer of clothing. Even as a girl, Ranma's body was well-defined, she thought.  
  
Ranma did the best he could, drying himself, but he didn't have any spare clothes with him. His father had taken everything with him. He then saw Usagi staring at him and asked, "Something wrong, Usagi?"  
  
The girl blushed, "Umm, no. I... I was just wondering how good your martial arts was." She laughed, nervously, with a giant sweatdrop dangling from her head. "Heh heh." She stopped laughing and became a bit serious, "Since you're a guy again, why don't we go find your father and straighten this engagement thing out?"  
  
"Usagi," he groaned, "I don't wanna go see him."  
  
The girl frowned at him. "Saotome Ranma! Are you a man or what?!" Her words shocked him at the moment. "A man deals with his problems--not avoid them!"  
  
Not even thinking about his curse, Ranma shouted at her, " I AM A MAN!!"  
  
She giggled, "Half-man works for me too, so let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the alley and down the street again. After they passed the game center the second time, Minako walked up to the place and stood outside, looking at the Sailor V poster Motoki had put up earlier.  
  
Artemis was draped over her right shoulder, sighing, "Minako, this isn't time to goof off."  
  
The blonde girl just smiled, waving her hand casually in his face. "I know! But I've been working really hard, so a little stop by here won't hurt!" She nodded, reasoning it out completely, and stepped inside. She looked around and saw Motoki. "Motoki-chan!" she called, running up to him.  
  
"Minako-chan?" He was surprised to see her. "I haven't seen you here in awhile, Minako-chan?"  
  
"Oh that, yeah." She sighed, letting her eyes wander around. It's been weeks since she had been gone, but now she was back again. "I was just in China for a bit. So how were things when I was gone?"  
  
"Pretty much the usual. It was strange, but there wasn't much action with Sailor V about the same time," he said, wondering where the heroine of the city left to.  
  
Minako sweated as well as Artemis. "Aah, I bet she took a vacation! You know how that saying goes, 'All work and no play makes Sailor V a very cranky girl!'" she laughed.  
Motoki and Artemis just stared at her. The young man corrected her, "I think that should be, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,' but in this case, it would be 'Sailor V a dull girl.'"  
  
The girl continued to laugh like crazy, "That too!" Artemis hung his head low, cursing his destiny for entrusting his companion with the future of the world. He recalled their trip to China, where the end of a battle was just the start of another. He had hoped Minako would learn to be more responsible with the mission, but it seemed she had become a little more carefree these days. He really couldn't blame her--she had been working too hard. He wished he could relax as well, but knowing that evil would soon sprout again, they had to find their allies before it was too late.  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"So the Tendous are martial artists too?" Usagi asked as she and Ranma made their way to the dojo. Getting to Nerima-ku didn't take long, but it would have been faster by bus. Too bad the girl had spent the money she had at the game center. Ranma didn't seem to mind walking though.  
  
"That's what pop said," he said, bothered by his prearranged marriaged thanks to his father. They were walking along a high fence when suddenly Ranma leapt onto it and continued to walk as if it was natural. Usagi stopped and stared after him. He didn't hear Usagi's footsteps so he stopped and looked back. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Umm, no." She sprinted to catch up to him, keeping her eyes on him, and they continued. "Be careful, Ranma," she said, worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. I do this all the time," he tried to reassure her.  
  
"Hey, Ranma."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you teach me martial arts too?" They both stopped, and he jumped down in front of her. She saw that Ranma wasn't going to give in to her request, so she continued, "Please! That way Shingo and everyone won't be able to pick on me!" She smiled, "And I know you'd be a great sensei too!"  
  
Ranma grinned, thoughtfully. "Sure, why not," he said as he walked off, "At least you won't be a klutz anymore." Usagi blinked for a moment, realizing that he had accepted and also insulted her.  
  
"RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she yelled as she chased him down the street. "TAKE THAT BACK!!"  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Finally, Usagi huffed and puffed her way to the front gate of the Tendou Dojo. Ranma leapt down from the top of the wall and smiled. "You're outta shape, Usagi."  
Leaning against the wall of the Tendou home, she glared up at him, trying to catch her breath. Usagi turned away from Ranma and looked at the sign in front of the home. She couldn't believe they've already made it to the Tendous' place. It only seemed like minutes when the chase started.  
  
Ranma noticed the sign Usagi was looking at and frowned. "Forget it." He started to walk away when Usagi grabbed his pigtail. She pulled it back with all her strength. "Let go, Usagi! I'm not going through with the stupid engagement!"  
  
"You can't turn back now! We're already here!" she cried, trying to hold onto the pigtail as best as she could. She eventually let his pigtail go, and the boy flipped forward and landed in a squat. He stood up and looked back at Usagi, who was disappointed in him. "Don't you trust me, Ranma?" Her expression softened, "I'm here to help you. Remember?"  
  
He stared at her, feeling guilty. He did owe her from the day before, but after seeing her gentle face, he couldn't just leave her. "All right." Then he warned, "If it doesn't work out, we're leaving."  
  
She nodded, smiling, "Okay!"  
  
The gates opened, and Kasumi stepped out to greet the girl and boy. "Oh, I knew I heard voices out here," she smiled. "How can I help you?"  
  
Usagi walked up to Kasumi and bowed with a hesitant Ranma. "Hello. We're here to see Tendou-san." She looked at the tall girl, carefully. She wondered if this was the girl Ranma was engaged to. She seemed a little old for him. Usagi glanced to her side to see Ranma was hoping she wasn't the one either.  
  
"Oh, my father?" A dreadful feeling filled both Ranma's and Usagi's heart when she spoke of her relation to the man of the house. Kasumi nodded, "All right, please follow me." She took them inside the residence and led them towards the back of house.  
  
Usagi fell behind Kasumi a few steps so she could walk next to Ranma. She whispered to him, "Do you think she's the one?" Ranma shrugged, not really wanting to stay. He was glad Usagi was with him though. "She seems nice, but a bit too old for you," she told him, honestly. He frowned as Usagi picked up her pace.  
  
When the the trio turned the corner, they came upon a large yard with a pretty, small pond. Two men were sitting on a platform, playing a game of 'go.' Ranma immediately recognized one of them and quickly shrinked behind Usagi. Kasumi spoke up, "Otou-san, there are people here to see you." She turned to Usagi, "I'm sorry. I forgot to ask for your names."  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi," the blonde girl said as the men took notice of her as well as two girls inside the family gathering room. "And this is," she continued, looking over her shoulders at Ranma.  
  
Genma noticed a pigtail poking out from behind the girl and shouted, "RANMA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!" He rushed to his son and grabbed the boy in a headlock. "I HAVE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE SON!" he began to weep, falsely, "MAKING YOUR OWN FATHER WAIT FOR YOU!" Everyone's attention was turned to the father and son as Ranma squirmed from the man's grasp and flipped away from him.  
  
Nabiki stood up, followed by Akane. "Oooh, Ranma is cute!"  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, POPS!" Ranma shouted as he grabbed his father by his gi. Genma, who didn't seem bothered by it, just flung Ranma into the pond. Usagi gasped as she ran up to the side of the pond. Completely drenched, Ranko popped out of the water and glared at her father while all eyes except for Usagi were filled with shock.  
  
"WHACHA DO THAT FOR?!" the angry red-head yelled at her father.  
  
Kasumi raised a hand to her face, "Oh my. HE turned into a girl."  
  
Ranko splashed water onto her father with a convinent bucket nearby, turning Genma from a middle-aged man to a giant panda. The Tendou sisters were completely baffled at the second transformation.  
  
Nabiki spoke, loudly, to her father, "Who ARE these people?!" Soun quietly stared at Ranko because of her change. He knew of Genma's tragedy from the day before but he didn't know of Ranma's. His eyes narrowed as he watched the father and son--or should he say, the girl and her pet panda--in a fist fight.  
  
Usagi stood there, not knowing what to do. She didn't know the Tendous, and here she was, not able to help Ranma in any way. Akane walked up to her and greeted, "Hi, Usagi. My name is Akane."  
  
She nodded, "Hi, Akane-san. Are you the one engaged to Ranma?"  
  
Akane frowned a bit, "I hope not. I don't want to be engaged to anyone I don't even know." She looked at Usagi again, "Are you his... her... friend?" Kasumi and Nabiki joined Akane, not sure what to make of the whole situation.  
  
The girl nodded, "We met yesterday. I just came with Ranma to hopefully convince his father to drop the engagement." Akane's eyes brightened. "I feel sorry for him. I mean, besides the engagement, he has that curse."  
  
"CURSE?!" the trio blurted out. Nabiki turned to her father, "Otou-san! Did you know anything about this?!"  
  
"Aha-ha," Soun chuckled, nervously, while Nabiki and Akane glared at him.  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Meanwhile in Juuban-ku, Minako and Artemis had left the game center and were walking along the gates of Juuban Park. Not much had changed since she left Tokyo, but she wondered who her allies were and how she was going to find them. "Artemis," she started, "do you think we could track them down? I mean, the others."  
  
"We could try," he said. He looked at the ground, feeling helpless. "I'm sorry, Minako."  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"After waking up from my deep sleep, there's not much I can remember right now," he looked up at the girl. "All we can do is just try." She nodded and continued to walk. When they passed by a parking lot, they saw a group of children crouching in a small circle. Minako thought she heard some animal yelping for help. Even Artemis frowned at the sound.  
  
Minako walked towards the kids. As she came close to them, she saw a black cat in the middle being teased. "Hey! Stop picking on that poor cat!" she shouted, scaring them away from the cat. Artemis immediately jumped to the ground and ran to the cat.  
  
"Luna?!" he called.  
  
The black cat wasn't listening to him but fumbled with the two bandages across her forehead. Minako bent down and picked up the cat into her lap. "Oh, poor thing. Those kids are brats." She carefully took the bandages off its head. When the bandages came off, the cat blinked and leapt away from Minako.  
  
Artemis saw the golden crescent moon on the cat's head and knew it was her. The black cat in turn stared at the him too. "Artemis!" she cried, leaping down to him. Minako blinked, staring at the two felines. "It's been such a long time!"  
  
Artemis wiped the tears from Luna's eyes, smiling. "Yeah, it feels like a millennia." He looked at Minako, "This is Luna. She's just like me. It's our destiny to find and guide you and the others in this inevitable battle."  
  
Luna finally took notice of Minako and nodded appreciatively from the rescue. "I see, you're one of the soldiers." Minako nodded. "The kids had covered my crescent moon, so I couldn't talk nor find any of the others. But now..." She closed her eyes, feeling a strong presence in the city. "I can sense them. The darkness is breaking free."  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Back at the Tendou Dojo late that afternoon, the panda and Ranko were in the ofuro while Usagi was in the main room with the Tendou family. Kasumi was serving tea to everyone while they waited for the Saotomes to return. Nabiki stared at Usagi, which was making her very nervous. Akane noticed and frowned, "Nabiki, stop it. Usagi's our guest."  
  
Nabiki looked at Akane, innocently, "I wasn't doing anything." She turned to Usagi again, "I was just wondering what her relationship with Ranma was? That's all." Even if she didn't mean anything by what she said, Soun caught those words and stared at Usagi.  
  
He sipped his cup of tea and put it down again. "I'm sorry, young lady, but the Saotomes and Tendous have made a promise. As long as we live, we shall honor that promise."  
  
Usagi frowned, "I don't want to be rude, Tendou-san, but is that promise right? I mean, is it right to choose a husband for your daughter, not knowing what or how she feels about it?" Soun looked surprised. "Did you ever consider her feelings on the man SHE wants to marry?" Akane was amazed at how brave Usagi was. The blonde girl was an outsider to the family, not to mentioned a total stranger. She had no right in the affairs of the two families, but she was speaking her mind and was saying everything Akane had felt about it too.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you, Miss," Genma announced as he and Ranma entered the room. They took a seat across from the Tendou sisters while Soun sat at one end and Usagi sat at the other, near Ranma. Usagi looked offended, which Ranma noticed.  
  
"Usagi's my friend," he said, angrily, bopping Genma's head. "Unlike my own father, she's considerate!" Usagi smiled at his words, but it didn't help when she realized that Genma was right. She was a nobody here. Her voice was not going to be heard by these two men, who had their hearts set on an 'honorable' promise.  
  
Ignoring Ranma's impudent action, Genma began, "Let me introduce my son, Ranma."  
  
Kasumi broke in, asking, "So Ranma-kun, were you really that girl?"  
  
"What's this curse all about?" Akane added. Genma then related the fateful trip to China to the Tendou family. Usagi listened and periodically glanced at Ranma, who seemed tormented with every word his father spoke. She felt so useless. She had promised to help Ranma, but how could she when she was a stranger.  
  
"The 'Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs,'" Soun spoke after Genma finished the story. "It's true horror has always been shrouded in mystery."  
  
"True horror?!" Ranma grabbed his father's gi, "Yo, old man! What's the idea draggin' me to a place like that anyway?!" Genma took hold of Ranma's arm and threw him into the pond again. Ranko jumped out from the pond and landed behind Genma and then kicked him into the pond. The panda stomped out of the pond towards Ranko. He was about to start a fight when Usagi pulled on his arm.  
  
"You went too far, Saotome-san!" Usagi shouted. "What ever made you do something so dangerous?!" The panda sweated and then threw a booklet to the floor. Usagi picked it up and looked at it as the Tendou sisters surrounded her.  
  
Kasumi noted, "It's Chinese. A map... and a guidebook?"  
  
"Something about... 'training grounds,'" Nabiki added.  
  
"No wonder," the eldest daughter looked at the panda, "You can't read Chinese, can you?" Usagi glared at the panda while Ranko struck the creature's head. Suddenly, Soun poured the kettle of boiling water over the panda, changing him into Genma again.  
  
"When doused with hot water, you return to human form," he made certain.  
  
"It needn't be THAT hot," his friend said, still feeling the burning sensation from the hot water.  
  
"And when doused with cold water, you become a girl," Soun continued, speaking to Ranko, "but HOT water turns you back into a BOY!" He tried to pour the hot water onto Ranko, but she dodged behind Usagi. "No sweat, Ranma! Your problem isn't so terrible." Usagi and Ranko blinked.  
  
Soun gestured towards each daughter as he spoke, "My daughter, Kasumi, nineteen. And Nabiki, seventeen. And Akane, sixteen. Pick the one you want. She's your fiancee."  
  
Before Ranko or Usagi could say anything, Kasumi and Nabiki volunteered Akane. "Oh, he wants Akane!" Kasumi said. Nabiki nodded in agreement.  
  
Akane protested, "You must be joking! Why would I--?!"  
  
She was cut short by Nabiki, "Well, you hate BOYS, so you're in luck. He's HALF-GIRL."  
  
Usagi, Akane, and Ranko shouted, simultaneously, "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"  
  
Everyone stared at Usagi, and then all heads turned towards the two men. "Ha-ha, they're a perfect couple already!" Genma and Soun laughed, apparently blocking Usagi's presence out.  
  
Usagi stood up, feeling hurt at being ignored. She tried not to show it, so she smiled. "Guess I should go. Good-bye." She ran out from the Tendou home. Much to the fathers' dismay, Ranko got up and ran after Usagi, which shocked Akane a bit as well.  
  
"Usagi! Wait!"  
  
  
"Usagi!" Ranko called again. Usagi stopped and turned around sadly to Ranko. Ranko became quiet when she saw the girl's face. She looked like she was about to cry. Ranko didn't like seeing a girl cry, but tears seemed to suit Usagi--not sad tears, but tears of joy. "Where're ya goin', Usagi?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ranma. I promised that I would help you, but I didn't do anything." Ranko was about to speak, but she continued, "I'm sure it will be okay though. Akane seems like a nice girl." Ranko felt bad, not only was she not able to get out of the engagement but also made Usagi blame herself for her own problems. "Guess you'll be staying with your father now, huh?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, I guess." Ranko looked away.  
  
Usagi smiled at her, "I'll see ya around, Ranma." She started to walk away as Ranko did nothing but stand there and watched her leave. Usagi stopped and turned around to her, "If you ever need someone to talk to, Ranma, Tsukino Usagi is here to listen. So don't be a stranger." She gave him a 'victory' sign and made her way home.  
  
Ranko smiled as she watched her blonde friend walk off. Somehow this wasn't going to be their final good-bye. "See ya, Usagi."  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Later that evening, Ranko was sitting outside, staring at the pond. She couldn't help but think about Usagi, wondering what and how she was doing. After seeing Usagi's sad face, all she wanted to do was go pound some sense into her father, but she would deal with him later.  
  
Kasumi came by and handed a towel to Ranko. "Akane's about finished with her bath, Ranma-kun."  
  
"Umm, okay." Ranko went inside and up the stairs to the bathroom. She remembered Usagi's smile and her words from the day before, 'I know this isn't just coincidence that we met, so don't be like a stranger. We're friends, Ranma.' She reached the bathroom and closed the door after her. She took off her clothes and got ready for another warm bath.  
  
As Ranko stepped up to the screen door to the bathing room, the door slid opened, and a naked Akane stood on the other side. Akane blinked for a moment before realizing it was Ranma in his girl form. "WHY YOU... YOU... YOU..." Akane was getting furious as Ranko nervously backed away.  
  
Ranko never saw a girl with such a frightening face. "A-Aka-ane..." Before Ranko could get out an apology, Akane's hand swung through the air and landed on Ranko's face.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
  
After the unmemorable bath, Ranma was walking downstairs and outside down the the corridor. He paused outside the main room when he heard Nabiki said, "But you were both GIRLS, so that makes it okay!"  
  
Akane, angrily, said, "OKAY is not the word!"  
  
He rubbed his red cheek. That was one fiancee he could do without. He looked up and saw his father, who said, "So she's got spunk. That just makes a fiancee cuter."  
  
Ranma just glared at him. "Are your brains still that of a panda?" He confronted the man, "Choosing my fiancee for me was bad enough! But you HAD to pick a VIOLENT one! And UNCUTE at that!" Inside the room, Akane crushed the tea cup in her hand when she heard the insults. She picked up the table and threw it at an unexpecting Ranma, who was then knocked out.  
  
  
A few hours later, Ranma woke up with a terrible headache. "Man, what happened?" He rubbed his head. Kasumi helped him sit up.  
  
"Are you okay, Ranma-kun? Don't think of Akane badly," she smiled, "She's a very sweet girl. It's just... she's a violent maniac sometimes."  
  
Nabiki smirked, "Good one, Kasumi. That'll make her more lovable." Ranma didn't care what Akane was like but he knew he wasn't going to get along with her. He got up and started to leave. "Where are you going, Ranma?"  
  
"For a walk."  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
It was a tranquil and breezy night. The full moon was bright, emerging from behind the clouds plastered against the velvet skies. A mysterious aura was floating in the air, as if something was about to change that night. Beneath the moonlight, a figure stalked across the rooftops. It was the silhouette of a girl--her long hair chasing after her, the slender pair of legs sprinting through the air.  
  
She leapt to the ground in front of Crown Game Center and swiftly ducked into the alley, followed by two small blurs. She easily got inside the game center and walked to an arcade machine near the back of the place. She sat down and turned the machine on. A white screen appeared as an electronic voice demanded, "Voice identification."  
  
With a firm, serious tone, she answered, "Sailor Venus."  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Usagi came into her room, exhausted. She wore her usual pajamas and undid her hair again, but this time, she tied it back loosely with a pink ribbon. She stared at the empty space next to her bed and sighed, "No more sleepovers." She quickly blushed when she remembered Ranma was really a guy. It didn't matter what Ranma really was--Ranma was Ranma, her friend.  
  
She sat on her bed, thinking about what happened earlier that day. She didn't get far when her mother's voice filled the house, "Usagi, get to bed! You have school tomorrow!" Usagi groaned and then tucked herself into bed. She closed her eyes, inhaling, and then exhaled as she wondered how Ranma was doing. She heard a noise outside her window, but ignored it and rolled onto her side, letting her back face the window.  
  
The tapping continued, so Usagi rolled back and looked at the window. Her eyes suddenly became huge like baseballs as she stared at Ranma, who was hanging upside-down outside her window. "Ranma?!" She went to open the window as he flipped rightside-up onto the balcony. "Ranma, what are you doing here?"  
  
He looked at her, sheepishly. "Umm, Usagi... can I talk to you?"  
  
She blinked. "Sure." She moved aside as he climbed through the window into her bedroom.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter, "A Friend in Need!"**  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	4. A Friend in Need

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** Okie, _BSSMoon_ and _Ranma 1/2_ was created by Takeuchi Naoko-san and Takahashi Rumiko-san respectively.  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Ranma 1/2_ Crossover  
  
**Wild Destiny**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Chapter Three: A Friend in Need**  


  


> The next morning at the Tendou Dojo, it was the start of another school day for Akane and Nabiki as they ate breakfast with their family. Everyone except for the panda had noticed Ranma was not there. Soun looked at the animal, "Where's Ranma?"  
  
The panda stopped eating and took out a wooden sign that read, _Don't know_ . Nabiki was surprised while Kasumi looked worried and Akane didn't even care. "You mean, he didn't come home last night?" Nabiki asked. That caught Akane's attention. Was it her fault he left? He could have left a message or something. She felt bad that she was to blame for his departure, but it was better that way. She wondered where he could have gone to though.  
  
Kasumi scooped a bowl of rice for the panda and handed it to him. She stared at him for a few seconds and then asked, curiously, "Saotome-san, shouldn't you change back to normal?" Having a cute panda in the house was nice, but she considered that being human would be more convenient for breakfast. The creature paused in his meal and flipped his sign to the opposite side, _I am normal_. Nabiki smiled musingly, thinking how much money she could make using Genma as a circus attraction.  
  
Not knowing about what happened last night, Soun was about to ask, but they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. All five heads poked out from the room and saw Ranma walking up to them. Soun immediately hugged Ranma, weeping like a baby, "Ranma, you're home at last! Now you can try on this tuxedo and marry Akane!" The panda snickered while he and Soun displayed the suit to everyone.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ranma and Akane shouted. Their fathers were going overboard if they expected the two to get married immediately. Nabiki was already making expense notes in the family's financial notebook while Kasumi was admiring the fine-tailored tuxedo.  
  
"I don't wanna marry a pervert like him!" Akane declared. She couldn't forget what he had done last night. He probably enjoyed being a girl so he could do whatever he pleased.  
  
Ranma yelled back, "Stop calling me that! And you think I want a tomboy like YOU?!"  
  
Nabiki calmly broke the two apart, saying, "You two make a fine couple, but for now we'll be late for school if you don't hurry."  
  
"School?" The new subject had caught the pigtailed boy's attention. He had nothing against school even if he was never a good student, slacking off, but he always managed to pull through in the end.  
  
"Well, we ARE going to be staying awhile," his father said, holding a kettle of hot water over his head. He handed the empty kettle to Kasumi, who kindly placed it aside.  
  
Done with her breakfast, Nabiki stood up, ready to leave. "It's the same school Akane and I go to, so we'll see you there." She grabbed her schoolbag and headed to the foyer.  
  
Not wanting to be left behind with Ranma, Akane was forced to quickly finish her bowl. "Nabiki, wait up!" she called, getting up. "I'll go with you!"  
  
Her sister shouted back, "You're Ranma's fiancee, remember? YOU should walk him to school!" Akane stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Ranma. She had felt guilty when she thought Ranma had left, but now that he had returned and didn't look like he was going to apologize, she felt rage surging through her body. Neither said a word but just silently glared at each other.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Akane grumply walked ahead of Ranma, who was quietly strolling on the high fence. She wouldn't have been stuck with him if her father had not held onto her leg and embarrassingly cried to her about keeping their family honor. She of course couldn't say 'no' to him, but she still wasn't going through with the engagement. Ranma wasn't happy with it either, so maybe they could strike some deal.  
  
Ranma was looking away towards the water below him, recalling what happened last evening after he recovered from Akane's brutal assault. He didn't know the girl had it in her, but the family did own a dojo so it was expected. In the future, he would have to be more careful.  
When he left the Tendou's place last night, he thought he would cool himself down with a walk around the neighborhood, but as thoughts of his father, his training trip, his wretched curse, and his engagement twirled in his head, he had lost track of time and place.  
  
He eventually came to a main street and immediately recognized it as the one he had been to before with Usagi. He scratched his head, wondering how he could've strayed away from Nerima like that. He stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do, while knowing that Usagi was nearby. "She sure is nicer than that Akane," he said aloud to no one in particular and leapt to the rooftops.  
  
When Ranma stopped on top of a residential roof, he scanned the area, hoping he had made it to the right neighborhood. Lights were still on in a few nearby houses. As he examined each one, he finally spotted flowing, golden hair and knew it had to be her. He made some final leaps over to his destination, which was certainly the one since he recalled her house was the only one with a balcony. He quietly landed on the roof and poked his head over the side to see what was going on.  
  
Usagi was wearing her pink pajamas with white bunnies again. He smirked at how childish it was, but it really did look cute on her. He was about to tap on the window when he heard Usagi's mother's voice echoing from behind the closed bedroom door. He smiled, thinking how that voice could definitely wake Usagi up. Seeing that she was still awake, all tucked in her bed, he lightly knocked on the window. He made a puzzled face when she rolled away from the window and pulled the covers over her shoulders.  
  
Ranma was about to try again, but he stopped his hand and drew it back. Even at the late hour, he wondered if he should be bothering her at all. She was the only friend he had so far, and being the nice girl she was, she would forgive him. He hoped so and gently tapped the glass pane again. This time, she noticed and turned towards his direction. The expression on her face was priceless, causing him to smile. He realized he was still hanging upside-down from the roof, so he held onto the edge and swung his body over the side, landing perfectly on the balcony.  
  
Usagi opened the window and asked, "Ranma, what are you doing here?"  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, looking shyly away. How was he going to phrase the answer? Before he could do any thinking, his mouth opened, "Umm, Usagi. Can I talk to you?" He looked at her, observing her expressions.  
  
She blinked and replied, "Sure." He was surprised at her simple answer and her gesture as she moved to the side, letting him into her room. "Make yourself comfy," she said as she closed the window. They sat at the table that was now closer to her bed than the night Ranko stayed over. Usagi noticed the troubled face Ranma had and smiled, trying to ease him, "It's such a coincidence. I was just thinking about you, Ranma."  
  
"Huh?" was the idiotic word--if one could call it a word--that left his mouth. Having her think about him was the last thing on his mind. "Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, like how you were doing, adjusting to the whole situation and all. I'd go bonkers for sure if that had happened to me." She paused, looking at him. He smiled nervously. "Is everything okay, Ranma?" Stupid Usagi, from all his problems, how could everything be okay for him. Ranma told her about the incidents before he came to see her, which amused her quite a bit. Usagi was leaning over the table and still giggling about the bathroom part.  
  
"Hey, hey. I was the victim here," Ranma pointed out. He turned away slightly, offended from her carefree reaction.  
  
Usagi calmed down and apologized, "I'm sorry, Ranma, but it really is funny. I guess you'd just have to be an outsider to see the humor." She propped her elbows on the table and tucked her hands underneath her chin, looking adorable. "But you were a girl, so it's okay, right?"  
He blinked at her, sensing deja vu. "Man, you sound just like Nabiki."  
  
She smiled. "Anyway I think that reaction is pretty normal. I mean, imagine yourself in her situation. Wouldn't you be upset if a girl who was really a guy walked in on you?"  
  
Ranma held his hands up, admitting defeat. "Okay, you got me there, but what about the table?"  
  
"Akane was wrong there." She tried to picture Ranma getting clobbered by an airborne table and giggled to herself. Being a martial artist sounded very interesting. Ranma seemed satisfied that someone was sticking up for him until Usagi cut him off, "But you also went over the line for insulting her like that." He slightly slumped over the table, which made Usagi feel bad for adding those words. She crawled over to the dresser near the head of her bed and pulled out a box from beneath the clothes. Ranma watched, wondering what she was doing.  
  
She came back to the table with a tin box and opened it with a smile. "Have some cookies, Ranma." She let him choose from the container, which he took quite a few--probably even half--and then grabbed two with each of her hands. "I always have a secret stash for late night emergencies," she chuckled but then warned him, "But don't tell mom, or else I'll never speak to you again."  
  
He laughed, "Sure, but I gotta have the rest of the evidence." He reached for a few more as Usagi did the same. Ranma smiled as he reminisced the fight over the cookies though he ended up eating most of it. Suddenly an image of Usagi whacking his head appeared in his mind, but somehow he felt the blow that very moment, forcing him forward. He snapped out of his flashback and glared at the culprit, "POP! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!"  
  
Akane stood a bit behind the duo, fuming with fists clenched tightly to her schoolbag. She tried to talk to Ranma, but it had been so pointless the past few minutes. He had appeared to be in another world or something. Either that or he was doing his best to ignore her, but she didn't like it when people did that to her. What surprised her more was Genma showing up to punish his son. If he hadn't, she would have done something herself.  
  
"You shouldn't be so insensitive towards your fiancee! She's trying to get to know you better!" Genma yelled, standing next to Ranma on the fence. Darkness loomed over Akane when she heard those words. Getting to know Ranma was the last thing she needed to ruin her life. "Listen, Ranma," the man continued, "I'll tell you only ONCE--" He was cut off abruptly by Ranma, who swept his feet towards his father, tripping him into the water below.  
  
The panda bobbed to the surface with a fearsome look at the boy. Ranma grinned, asking, "What's wrong, pop? You were just about to tell me something." The creature leapt out of the water towards Ranma, who quickly left the fence and planted his feet on the ground. Akane knew it was going to get ugly, so she had already stepped away from the two.  
  
The panda rushed forward, swinging his paw at Ranma, but the latter flipped away, successfully avoiding the punch. "Ha! You're getting slow, old man!" What Ranma should have been worried about was not his father but the old woman nearby, who had just accidentally splashed water onto him.  
  
Akane tiresomely stared at the wet Ranma, thinking he was such an idiot. "Something wrong, baka?" she inquired, just to muse herself. Of course, being in the position she was in, Ranko couldn't say anything.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ikuko's voice rang through the household and perhaps the neighborhood as well, who would've been used to it by now. The girl sprang from her comfortable bed, screaming. She was in such a wonderful dream when she suddenly saw her mother demanding her to get up, which was what was happening at that moment. "Usagi! Get up or you'll be late for school again!" Ikuko scolded as she shook her head and left the room.  
  
Ten minutes later, Usagi managed to get downstairs even if tumbling down was a painful way. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her schoolbag and lunch. "EEEK!" she squealed as she realized she only had minutes to get to school. She quickly kissed her mother good-bye and rushed to get her shoes.  
  
Ikuko was left to sigh after her daughter, "When will she ever learn?"  
  
  
Usagi was trotting down the street, half awake and yawning every forty-seven seconds. She should be running to school, but she was too tired to do so. Because of Ranma's little visit last night, she went to bed very late. Thinking about Ranma, he must've left early that morning since she was lucky her mother didn't catch him in her room. She did have a nice time with him. It seemed like every time she was with Ranma, it felt like an exciting adventure.  
  
After they finished Usagi's emergency stash of cookies, they were still hungry--very hungry. Usagi sat upright, leaving Ranma laying on the floor, "Just watching you eat made me want to pig out more."  
  
"You can't blame me. I missed dinner."  
  
"I know we still have leftovers since mom made enough for everyone, including you."  
  
"Me?" he questioned, sitting up. "Why'd she do that?"  
  
"All right. Not you, but Ranko-chan. She thought Ranko was coming over again."  
  
Ranma smiled, "Well... if I'm gonna eat good food like that, I'll come over as Ranko every night!" Usagi laughed, standing up. She walked to her closed door and quietly opened it a bit. Ranma followed her, wondering what she was planning. She put a finger to her lips, hushing her friend. "It's a good thing my room's near the stairs. Let's go to the kitchen." He nodded with eagerness in his eyes.  
  
Usagi nodded towards her bright lamp by her bed. Ranma understood and went to turn it off. Then the two tiptoed out of her room as slowly and quietly as they could. They were about to pass the bathroom when they heard the sound of a door opening. The two froze in their places as Usagi glanced over her shoulder and saw Shingo rubbing his eyes. Usagi immediately pushed Ranma into the bathroom. She just couldn't have her little brother blackmailing her.  
  
Shingo heard the slam and looked up. "Usagi? What are you doing up?"  
  
"Heh heh, I have to use the bathroom." She rubbed the back of her neck, sweating. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Just getting a drink of water." He started to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"Okay." She musingly waved him off. "Well I'll just take my time in the bathroom." After Shingo disappeared from her sight, she joined Ranma in the bathroom. "That was so close," she sighed. She saw Ranma leaning against the sink, breathing heavily. "Ranma?"  
  
He looked at her with a frightening expression, "I didn't know girls could be SO scary. First Akane, and now you." Usagi was confused at what he said and a little hurt that he'd compare her with Akane. They heard footsteps walk by and seconds later a door closed. Ranma straightened up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Usagi," he began, being very serious. She wondered what he was going to say with such a grave expression. She felt like she was in a romantic movie where the couple was at the climax of their relationship. "Let's hurry and get the food." Usagi facefaulted. "Man, I'm starvin'."  
  
Usagi jumped into the air as she heard the school bell rang. "Omigod, WhyAmIDaydreamingAtATimeLikeThis?! IAmWayPassLateAndHaruna-sensei'llKillMeForSure!" She eventually made it to Juuban Junior High School, being seven minutes and twenty-three seconds late to class. She didn't break her earliest record yet, but on a worser note, she was sent to stand in the halls as usual.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"This is all YOUR fault, Ranma!" Akane shouted as the two ran for their school.  
Ranma was a guy again thanks to a little stop at an acquaintance of Akane's, but after that outburst, there was no way he was thanking her. He was running on top of a brick wall while Akane's making her way on the pavement. "You're just blamin' me 'cause I'm a guy!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Just what's the deal with that?!"  
  
Akane didn't answer him yet but kept her concentration ahead of her as she frowned. Soon the front gates of the school came into view. When they came nearer to the campus, a horde of male students charged out at them, shouting, "Akane-kun's here!"  
  
Ranma was slightly surprised and wondered if they were the welcoming party for new students. He noticed Akane getting angrier--even more from the day before. "I... DESPISE MEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" she screamed as she pushed forward. She jumped into the air and started to beat every single guy advancing towards her. Ranma jumped onto the wall and sat there, watching Akane the boy-beating machine at work. She was like a wild animal on the loose, attacking every guy she saw, but he still didn't know why she had such a grudge against the opposite sex.  
  
Usagi's angelic voice echoed from last night, "I'm sure Akane's a nice girl beneath that tough image of hers." They chatted while snacking in the kithchen. They didn't risk turning on the main lighting in the room so the refrigerator was opened every now and then. "Besides that, you two have just met."  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to kill me," he said and then continued to munch on a dumpling.  
  
"If you'd just get to know her better." Usagi opened the refrigerator door to get a drink. She took a can and handed it to Ranma and then got another for herself. She left the door opened to decide what else was good to eat while Ranma drank his soda. "I wonder what this is." She lifted up the tin foil from the plate and made a disgusting face at the food. "Geeze, who made this?" A sweatdrop grew on her head as she remembered she was the one who created the dish two days ago. She frowned that no one was nice enough to eat it.  
  
Ranma was thinking about what Usagi had said and admitted she was right. He glanced over to her, just noticing the light shining on her profile. "I almost forgot about this," she smiled as she brought out another plate of goodies and placed it in between them. "I made this today with mom's help." He watched her unwrap the dish, apparently having forgotten what they were talking about before. "Well, Ranma," she said, looking up at him with a warm smile, "give it a try."  
  
He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nabiki calling him, "RANMA! Get in this school now!" He pointed to Akane, opening his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him, "Don't worry about Akane! She's used to it!" Ranma looked at Akane, who was finished with the crowd. He hopped down and joined her as she scanned the area.  
  
"Don't tell me there's more in your fanclub," Ranma said, wondering if she was expecting someone.  
  
Akane glared at him. "That's why," she replied, referring to his last question as to why she hated boys. Ranma blinked at her, having forgotten his question. The school bell rang, and the two immediately raced to their first class. As a result of their tardiness to class even if Ranma came from China, he and Akane stood in the hallway, holding buckets of water. "This is YOUR fault," she stated.  
  
Ranma frowned, "How can everything be MY fault when that was YOUR fight?!" It seemed she was being unreasonable now, he thought.  
  
"I always finish MY fights before school starts! If it weren't for you and your curse, we would've been here on time!" First he didn't even apologize to her and now he wouldn't even admit his own fault. She really had to talk to her father about the engagement then. Ranma was not even close to the man she wanted to marry.  
  
"Yeah, just blame it on the curse," he grumbled, turning away. They were both quiet as he leaned against the window. "Anyway what was that all about?" he asked, curiously.  
  
She sighed, knowing he was going to ask her about the daily ritual. "Well, it's because of Kunou."  
  
"Kunou?" he repeated with a puzzled expression.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
It was already mid-morning in Tokyo, and Usagi was just on her break in between her classes. She leaned on her desk, yawning and hoping to catch some winks before her math class started. "Usagi!" a voice called. She looked up and saw a girl with short, red hair running up to her. Following behind the girl was a boy, wearing glasses.  
  
Usagi smiled, seeing her friends. "Hi, Naru-chan! Umino."  
  
The two stood by the sleepy girl's desk, staring at her. "You look terrible, Usagi!" Naru exclaimed. "Worse than usual." She tried to prop the blonde up in her chair, but Usagi just fell forward on top of her desk.  
  
"Didn't you get any sleep last night, Usagi-kun?" Umino asked.  
  
She yawned and then answered, "Not really." Before the others could get in another question, there was a loud commotion coming from outside. Students standing by the windows began conversing among themselves about the guests at their school. "Hmm?" Usagi sat up, trying to understand the conversation. "What's this about?" She looked at her two companions. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"You didn't know, Usagi-kun." Umino took out his notepad and started to tell her, "Today is the kendou demonstration by Furinkan High. They've been invited to display their talents here today, and the whole school is going crazy over it." Usagi was amazed. "I heard the captain of the Furinkan's kendou club is unbeatable!"  
  
"Really?! Is he cute?!" Usagi chirped, looking quite awake now. Naru joined her, waiting for an answer from him.  
  
Umino adjusted his glasses, pouting, as he carefully looked at his notes. He was about to speak when a student said, loudly, "Isn't that Furinkan's captain?" That made Usagi and Naru rush to the window. Outside, they saw a young man surrounded by lots of admiring girls. He was tall and had dark-brown hair. He wore a dark outfit, carrying a bokken over his shoulder. He seemed to enjoy the attention on him, which was boosting his ego beyond a normal person's limit.  
  
Usagi and Naru melted at the sight of him, "Aah, he's SO handsome!" Their eyes glazed over with pink hearts. Umino stood behind them and peered over, still pouting. He didn't see why they were all making a fuss over him. The girls absentmindedly grabbed Umino by his shirt, "Umino, What'sHisName?!"  
  
He quickly looked at his notepad and said, "Uuh, Kunou. Kunou Tatewaki. Second year--" Tuning the rest of Umino's information out, Usagi gazed at the handsome captain again. She then made a dash for the exit, hoping to catch him outside. Naru ran after her, understanding her friend's intent, and planning to outsmart her by another way.  
  
Usagi didn't get too far when she bumped into another student, making her books fall to the floor. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized and helped the girl collect the books. She handed them back to her. "I didn't mean to. I was just in a hurry."  
  
The blue-haired girl smiled, faintly, "It's all right." She looked about Usagi's age, but in her blue eyes, Usagi could see there was great knowledge. There was more in her eyes than that, Usagi thought. She seemed lonely. "Is there something wrong?"   
  
"Huh? Oh no," Usagi replied, laughing nervously. "I tend to space out like that. By the way, I'm Tsukino Usagi. I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-kun. My name is Mizuno Ami." She bowed, which caused a surprised Usagi to do the same. "Yes, I just arrived here today." Things were quiet as the two realized the students in the hallway were staring at them.  
  
Usagi had already forgotten about the reason she ran out of the classroom but instead wondered why everyone was acting unfriendly. She noticed Ami looking uncomfortable, pulling the books close to her chest. She didn't understand what was going on, but it wasn't right to make people feel left out. Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly, "Say Ami-chan, do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?"  
  
Ami looked at her, surprised and unsure if she should. This was the first time anyone has spoken to her and in a friendly manner at that. Something about Usagi made her relax and feel welcomed. "My friends'll be pleased to meet you, so don't worry about it," Usagi tried to reassure her. Ami's eyes softened at the kindness, and she nodded.  
  
  
Usagi trotted out of her last class, looking depressed. She was now dreading what would happen after school. She just couldn't believe it--actually, she could believe she failed her math test... again. Her mother would not be pleased. On her way to lunch, she didn't notice Ami, so the latter called out to her, "Tsukino-kun!"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up and saw Ami walking towards her and smiled. "Hi, Ami-chan."  
  
Ami had seen the sad expression on her face and asked, "What's wrong, Tsukino-kun?"  
  
"Just call me Usagi." Ami nodded. Usagi took her math test from her schoolbag and gave it to Ami. "Mom's gonna kill me." With thirty points, most parents would get upset. "She'll probably ground me for a month without any allowance or TV or maybe studying all day under her watchful eye." She groaned, dreading up all the horrible punishments her mother could do.  
  
Ami giggled at what she thought were exaggerations. "Usagi-kun, if you want me to help you study, I would be happy to do it."  
  
Usagi's eyes sparkled as she admired Ami. "Really, you'd help me?!" Ami nodded, smiling at a happy Usagi jumping up and down. "I'm saved!" Her stomach started to growl, and the two of them laughed. "Guess I'm hungry too." They proceeded outside for lunch when they encountered Kunou and the Furinkan High Kendou Club. "Kunou-senpai!" Usagi blurted out, waving her hand at him. Ami watched as Kunou glanced in their direction and then continued as if nothing happened. The blonde girl looked disappointed, "Maybe he didn't see me."  
  
Ami asked, "Who is he? He looks like a high school student."  
  
"Did you hear about the kendou demonstration today?"  
  
"Oh, so he's in that."  
  
Naru ran up to Usagi, almost out of breath. "Usagi, let's hurry to the gym!" Usagi was about to ask why, but Naru continued, "Afternoon classes have been cancelled, so we can see the kendou demonstration!"  
  
"REALLY?!" She looked over to Ami, "This is great, Ami-chan! Let's go see it, kay?!" Ami nodded, and the three made their way to the gym.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
That afternoon, Minako was leaning against the wall in the gym, watching her classmates warm up. She periodically glanced at the entrance as she waited eagerly to play a game of volleyball, but she was also waiting for Artemis to show up with some information. She then caught a glimpse of a white form, but at the same time a classmate called her, "Minako-chan, let's play!"  
  
"Start without me," she shouted back as she headed towards the doors, "I'll be back soon!" She ran outside after Artemis, who took towards the bushes by the side of the gym. "Where's Luna?"  
  
"She's still back at headquarters." He sat down just as Minako squatted down next to him.  
  
"You know, Artemis," she began, "I find it hard to believe a girl like that could be an enemy from the Dark Kingdom."  
  
He shook his head, "You never know." He looked at her. "There have been incidents of students becoming sick from attending that new computer course at the Crystal Seminar building. It's very suspicious, so we'll check it out after school."  
  
"Right, and this Mizuno girl is their best student?" The name sounded very familiar to her. "Hmm, Mizuno. That's right, Mizuno was top student in the district!" Minako began daydreaming about being that popular and famous. Artemis swung his arms in front of her face, trying to snap her out of it.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
When school ended, Usagi immediately rushed out and met Ami at the school gates. She noticed Ami was putting a diskette into her schoolbag as she came up to her. "After watching Kunou-senpai, I just wanna learn kendou! Ne, Ami-chan?"  
  
She smiled, "Oh, I don't think I could do that. It wouldn't be me." Usagi nodded, trying to picture Ami dressed as a samurai. She couldn't even imagine herself as one. Ami figured out what Usagi was doing from the puzzled face and giggled. She looked at her watch and apologized to Usagi, "I have a computer class to attend, Usagi-kun."  
  
"Computer class?! You mean, you've got more schooling to do?!" Ami nodded while sweating. Usagi fell into a thinking pose, "Hmm, with you tutoring, Ami-chan, then mom'll have to reward me for improving my grades!"  
  
Ami laughed, "I'm glad to have met you, Usagi-chan. I mean--" She realized her mistake and tried to correct, but Usagi stopped her.  
  
"Usagi-chan is perfect. Don't be a stranger with me, Ami-chan." She smiled, "I'll just see ya tomorrow at school then!" She waved Ami farewell and then headed towards her own destintion. Since her destination at the moment was home, she slowed her walking pace down. As she walked, she took out her math test and looked at it. It was horrible. Her mother was going to punish her for sure. Maybe she shouldn't even go home, but then that would make them worry, and she'd be in more trouble. She wished the test would just disappear. With that, she balled it up and threw it over her shoulder.  
  
Unfortunately, the wad of paper struck a young man in the face. "Excuse me, but do I look like a trashcan?" Usagi turned around just as he straightened out the piece of paper. She panicked as he read her score aloud, "A thirty?!" She quickly grabbed her test back, fuming at him. "You should really study, Odango Atama."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's none of your business!" She pouted and stomped away, glancing over her shoulder once more to see who the jerk was. He was tall and had short, black hair. He would've been cute if he hadn't called her 'Odango Atama.' She wondered why he was wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the day anyway. Was he going to a party or what?  
  
When she thought about it more, the man kind of reminded her of Ranma. Though Ranma was a bit shorter and had a pigtail too. Too bad the jerk was wearing sunglasses, so she couldn't really compare their faces. Ranma had pretty, blue eyes though. She giggled.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Usagi arrived at the front door of her house. She stood there hesitantly, not wanting to enter. She didn't stand there too long when Shingo strolled up next to her. "Yes, Usagi, this IS our house." She glared at him as he opened the door and announced that they were home.  
  
Ikuko came out from the kitchen, wearing her apron, and welcomed them home. "Aah, Usagi! I just talked to Umino. He told me you got your tests back today." Usagi tensed upon hearing that. "He did very well with a 95." The eager smile on her mother's face didn't help Usagi at all. Shingo stood by, smiling, knowing very well how his sister did in school. "So how did you do, Usagi?"  
  
"Umm..." How was she going to get out of this one? "I... I have it right here. Let me get it." She slowly went for the test in her schoolbag while her mother and Shingo waited impatiently. "Okay." She inhaled deeply as she hesitated in handing the test over to her mother. "I'mHeadingOverToRanko-chan'sPlaceCauseIPromisedHerIWould, ButI'llBeHomeSoon! ByeMom!" Usagi was out the door before her mother screamed her name loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Akane sat at her desk, trying to concentrate on her homework, but not much could be done since Nabiki's presence distracted things. After doing some leg exercises, Nabiki stood up and walked over to the window near Akane. "Oh look. Ranma's practicing with his father." Her eyes glanced at Akane, who ignored her. Nabiki grinned as she opened the window, shouting, "Hello, Ranma! Keeping fit I see."  
  
Ranma looked up, waving at her. "You bet!" He moved aside just as his father was flying towards him with a kick and landed in the pond. He turned to the panda getting out of the water. "Guess that's it for the day, huh pops?" The panda grumbled as he headed into the house for a warm bath. Ranma looked up at Akane's window again and saw Nabiki was still there. "Yo, Nabiki!"  
  
She turned to him, "What is it, Ranma?"  
  
"Could ja tell me what time it is?"  
  
"Sure." She picked up Akane's desk clock and then told him, "It's twenty pass four." She wondered why he had asked. He thanked her and started to walk around the house to the front yard. She could sense he was up to something. She noticed Akane had stopped writing but pretending to read her textbook since she had be looking at the same page for over ten minutes. "Akane, did you ever find out where he went to last night?"  
  
She frowned. "How should I know?!"  
  
Nabiki smiled, "Ninety-five percent chance he was at a girl's house." The pencil between Akane's fingers broke in half after she heard that.  
  
"Why would I care if he stayed there?!!" She glared at her sister, "And just who would this girl be?!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't think that would get you upset, Akane. After all, you said you didn't like Ranma." She smirked, "But really though, I was just taking a wild guess." Akane blinked, not sure of what to say about that. Nabiki wanted to see what her little sister's reaction to the situation was, but she had already deduced where Ranma could have gone to. She thought Ranma might not want everyone to know about it, so she would have to put that little information in the back of her mind for emergencies only.  
  
Nabiki started to leave the room, "Well I'll leave you to do your homework in peace. Ja."  
  
Ranma was in the front yard, sitting down on the steps. He saw Kasumi coming up from the side of the house, watering the flowers. She spotted him and smiled, "Hello, Ranma-kun. Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
He hesitated to answer. "Umm, yeah."  
  
"Oh, it's so wonderful that you've made friends already!" she said, clasping her hands together joyfully. "I hope you and Akane are getting along as well. I'm really looking forward to have you as a brother-in-law, Ranma-kun!" With a kind smile, she continued to water the flowers as she hummed a little tune. Ranma didn't have the heart to argue with her. Unlike Akane, Kasumi was a nice, down-to-earth girl. She was a lot like Usagi, but more mature and way less clumsy, if not at all.  
  
Ranma looked up as he heard footsteps running down the street. He saw a streak of blonde run pass the front gates and knew it had to be Usagi. Sure enough, the girl came trudging back up to the Tendou Dojo. He walked up to her with Kasumi following, "Oh my. Usagi-kun, are you all right?" Ranma chuckled as Usagi waved her hand up to them, trying to catch her breath. "I'll get you a drink," Kasumi said and left the two.  
  
After a few minutes, Usagi stood up and stretched. "Hi, Ranma! How was your day?!" she smiled.  
  
He shrugged, "It was pretty normal 'cept for watchin' Akane beat up the male student body at her school." Usagi blinked. "Yeah, I started school today. At Furinkan High." That made her blink again.  
  
"REALLY?!" she yelped, leaning closer to Ranma which surprised him. Before Usagi could say anything else, Kasumi returned, carrying a tray with a teapot and some teacups. Not only that, Akane and Nabiki curiously tagged along. Usagi waved to them, "Hi, everyone!"  
Being courteous, Akane smiled, "Hi, Usagi. What brings you to our dojo?" Nabiki's face seemed to light up, mysteriously, seeing Ranma and Usagi together.  
  
"Ranma promised to teach me some martial arts, so I came!" she said, excitedly. Akane was surprised by her enthusiasm, but why did she choose Ranma. All the times that she saw him fight, usually with his father, he didn't seem impressive to her.  
  
Kasumi poured tea into a cup and handed it to Usagi, who accepted it appreciatively. "That's so kind of you, Ranma-kun! Don't you think so, Akane?" Akane didn't answer as Usagi gave the empty cup back to Kasumi. "I hope you'll be joining us for dinner, Usagi. It's wonderful to have guests over."  
  
"Oh, I really don't want to bother you," Usagi started, but Kasumi insisted.  
  
"Kasumi loves to cook," Akane added with a smile, "I'm sure our father won't mind either." Usagi could only nod. Kasumi left, leaving the four to stand around uncomfortably. Akane said to Ranma, "Well if you're gonna train then shouldn't you head to the training hall?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Since it was your family's place, I didn't think I was gonna use it," he said.  
  
Before Akane could speak, Nabiki said, holding up her index finger to them, "A thousand yen for each hour you use the dojo, but since you're just starting, I'll make it nine hundred." The three were baffled, staring at her with their jaws practically dropped to the ground.  
  
"NABIKI!" Akane shouted, "That's so rude! Not everything has to deal with money!" She turned to Usagi and apologized, "Please ignore Nabiki, and feel free to use the dojo, you two." Akane spun around to leave, dragging her unwilling sister along as well. Ranma was quite shock from Akane's behaviors. She was actually nice. And when she was nice, she did look likable. Maybe Usagi was right about her. All he had to do was give her a chance and get to know her better.  
  
Usagi watched them leave. "They are a strange family." She glanced over at Ranma and noticed him staring after the sisters. She smiled, "So did you get along with Akane today?"  
  
"Uuh..." He turned away and headed to the training hall, "Let's get started. I don't wanna miss dinner this time." Usagi cheered and then happily skipped after him.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Late that afternoon, Minako and Artemis ran as fast as they could to the Crystal Seminar building. Unfortunately for her, she had to skip volleyball practice, but that wasn't a major loss. It would be if they didn't get to Luna on time. The last time they heard from her was when she had infiltrated the building, searching for the source of dark power.  
  
When the building came into sight, they could see the negative aura increasing around the area. Minako ducked into an alley with Artemis. She took out a golden, crescent moon and held it in the air, "MOON POWER! Turn me into a cute doctor!" She was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. When the light faded away, Minako appeared in a doctor's uniform with her blonde hair braided back.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Artemis demanded, and the two ran into the building.  
  
In the lobby, they saw people sprawled all over the floor. Dark energy was floating around them. Minako realized she didn't need to disguise herself after all, but she did look cool. They carefully examined the area but couldn't find Luna, so they hurried upstairs.  
  
  
In one of the computer classrooms, Ami was sitting in front of her computer, feeling a slight headache and weak. She couldn't understand why, but she felt like that ever since she loaded her diskette into the computer. She tried to stand up and head towards the exit but fell onto the floor instead. She looked back at her classmates, her eyes blurring a bit, but she could see everyone in her class had fainted. "Wh-What's going on?!" Someone stepped in front of her, and she looked up. She recognized the woman to be the instructor. "Sensei, everyone's collapsed! Please call for help!"  
  
The woman smiled evilly, displaying her sharp fangs. "You'll join them soon." Ami gasped as the woman turned into a demon. She tried to get away before the demon could strike at her. The demon's claws was about to hit Ami, but Luna jumped for the monster's arm, sinking her feline teeth into its skin. It screamed in pain as it slammed Luna into the wall.  
  
Minako and Artemis appeared at the scene to see Luna trying to get up. "Minako, transform now!" Artemis commanded.  
  
This time, she took out a pen and raised it in the air, shouting, "VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!" In a shower of golden stars, Minako transformed from her doctor disguise to the mysterious soldier of love and justice--code name, Sailor V. She smiled as she finished changing and fell into a dramatic pose. Her sailor suit was different than before. Instead of the various blue and red throughout her old outfit, she wore an orange skirt with dark-blue bows. Her face was decorated with her old mask, which she took off, showing her sky-blue eyes and the orange gem tiara on her forehead, "I'm back in town."  
  
"Sailor V?!" the demon gasped, unbelievingly.  
  
"This time, it's Sailor Venus."  
  
"I don't care who you are!" the demon bellowed, "But I'll kill YOU!" A tornado of paper was blown directly at Sailor Venus, who threw her mask in the path of the attack, slicing up some of the papers. Artemis raced to Luna to see if she was all right.  
  
Luna was able to stand up on her own, "I-I'm fine, Artemis. Don't worry." They watched Sailor Venus continue dodging the demon's attack as she tried to close in on it. Ami propped herself up from the floor and saw the fight between the young girl and monster. She gasped at recognizing the girl as the famous heroine of Tokyo.  
  
"CRECENT BEAM!" the blonde girl shouted. Her golden beam blasted through the hurling papers, burning them to ashes. Ami saw that there was no way Sailor Venus could hit her through all her paper attacks. She couldn't get close to the monster either. There was a chance if the demon was blinded, but by what? All Ami could do was watch, but in her heart, she wanted to help. She wanted to destroy the monster who would hurt innocent people. She wanted to protect them. She closed her eyes, feeling warmth rising in her body.  
  
A blue glow radiated from Ami as Luna and Artemis gasped. They saw the symbol of the planet Mercury on her forehead. "She's one of them!" Luna cried. She immediately flipped into the air, summoning a transformation pen similiar to Sailor Venus's. As the pen landed, Artemis quickly kicked it towards Ami, who was opening her eyes, confused at the strange, wonderful feeling. The pen bumped into her, and she picked it up. Luna shouted to her, "Transform! You have to help Sailor Venus!"  
  
Ami was surprised to see the black cat talk, but it wasn't the time to ask questions. She had to get rid of the demon now. She held the pen into the air, instinctively, and shouted, "MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!" The same feeling returned again, surrounding her body, as she changed into a sailor suit like Sailor Venus, but everything was blue.  
  
When she came out of her transformation, she still felt weak, but what she was about to do was enough help. She held her hands out in front of her as the words surfaced from her unconsciousness, "SHABON SPRAY!" From her hands, a huge wave of ice particles spreaded throughout the room, making it difficult to see.  
  
"Where is she?!" the demon said, ceasing her attack from the blanket of mist. She began to roam the room, swinging her claws around, hoping to kill her obstacle.  
  
Sailor Venus jumped towards the wall to be safe since she couldn't see the monster either. Then in the distance, she could see two sparkling dots. "That has to be the demon," she concluded. She raised her hand into the air, summoning her full power into the final attack. "CRESCENT," her finger came down, pointing towards the sparkles, "BEAM!" It was too late when the demon turned towards at the shout. The beam shot through its chest, disintegrating its body.  
  
The mist soon dissipated, and the fainted people were slowly waking up. They were still alive but very weak due to the energy drainage from their bodies. Sailor Venus smiled, glancing at the two cats and then at the new soldier in blue, "Welcome, Sailor Mercury." The blue-haired girl looked at herself and couldn't believe who she was or what she did. It was all amazing to her and would probably take some time to get used to. She looked at Sailor Venus and nodded.  
  
Mizuno Ami had accepted her fate as a Sailor Senshi.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
At the Tendou's place that evening, Usagi was bidding the sisters and Ranma farewell. She had enjoyed the meal immensely. Kasumi's cooking was up there with her mother's, if not higher. "Thank you so much for having me over, everyone!"  
  
Kasumi smiled, "It was our pleasure."  
  
"Please come by more often, Usagi-chan," Akane added. She was happy to have known Usagi a little more. The girl was like a little sister she had always wanted, always cute and cheerful. They got along very well during Usagi's training, which disappointed Ranma since there was hardly any training being done when the two girls talked most of the time. Ranma had to face the situation: he was training Usagi, the girl whose bubbly personality could brighten anyone's day. What amazed him more was seeing another side to Akane--the sweet, likable side, which he thought was impossible for her. Usagi really brought that part of Akane out, he thought.  
  
Before Usagi left, Ranma warned her, "Hey, we're definitely training tomorrow."  
  
Usagi sweated, realizing she couldn't avoid all the hard physical work. "Okay, okay!"  
  
"And try not to be late too." She pouted, "That's not a promise though!" She skipped through the front gates and stopped. She looked back and smiled, seeing Ranma and Akane standing next to each other. "Be nice, you two!" They blinked, looking at one another, and then turned their backs against each other with frowns. Usagi giggled and then headed for home.  
  
On her way home, Usagi began to think how lucky Akane was to have a fiance like Ranma. She wondered when she was going to meet her prince and live happily ever after with him. She stopped and gazed up at the evening sky. Some of the stars were beginning to be visible.  
  
It was under that same sky hours later that Ranma was punted out the window from the second floor and into the pond below. Ranko climbed out of the water, grumbling to herself, "No way is she cute!" She began to wonder if Akane had personality defects or something. She was all nice when Usagi was here, but now that their blonde friend was gone, she was mean again. Maybe she was mean was because of the fact that Ranma had walked in on her in the bath again but this time he was a guy. That was wrong on his part, but she wouldn't even let him explain as to why that happened. It really wasn't his fault--wasn't his fault at all!  
  
It was her fault--all HER fault. "NABIKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed into the night.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter, "The One He Loves!"**  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	5. The One He Loves

Wild Destiny

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** Okie, _BSSMoon_ and _Ranma 1/2_ was created by Takeuchi Naoko-san and Takahashi Rumiko-san respectively.  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Ranma 1/2_ Crossover  
  
**Wild Destiny**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Chapter Four: The One He Loves**  


  


> Beneath the icy terrain of the Earth, a timeless entity slumbered. Even in its deep sleep, it could hear a voice calling it to awaken once more. A voice filled with hatred and jealousy that desired destruction on all who caused her suffering. It was the voice of a human--those fragile creatures who easily succumb to their emotions.  
  
But the time had not come yet. It had to wait until it had enough power, and then it would sweep the universe with untold destruction. The necessary energy was up to the one human that had once released it centuries ago.  
  
Queen Beryl, who desired power and revenge, had given herself to the ultimate being known as Metallia. In order to resurrect her great leader, vast amounts of energy were needed, and for such a measly task, she had entrusted the mission to one of her generals yet it was proving otherwise.  
  
Within a dreary, damp cavern deep within the Dark Kingdom, Beryl sat on her throne, leaning her weight against her elbow. She was contemplating on the unsuccessful attempts to gather energy. She closed her eyes, trying to recall the memories of long ago. Because of him--the one she loved--she had risked everything, creating a pact with the devil. She tightened her grip on the armchair as images of her precious love with another flooded her mind. Her eyes opened suddenly as she screamed, "CHALENITE!"  
  
A man with short, green hair came forth from the darkness and knelt on the floor in reverence. He greeted her, "My Que--" Chalenite hunched over the floor in pain. His eyes filled with shock as he saw a green puddle oozing from him. He tried to push himself up but horrendous pain shot through his body. His hand slowly crept towards the open wound where the bleeding originated. He was right--it felt like a spear was thrusted through him and yanked out.  
  
"I feel much better," Beryl said, holding her staff above Chalenite's body. The green blood dripped onto his fallen body. The desire for vengence had taken over her heart. She had to kill everyone who caused her suffering. No one would stand in her way, not even the two Sailor Senshi.  
  
Beryl turned away from the young soldier's motionless body, laughing out the pain in her heart. The name 'Chalenite' was no more in the Dark Kingdom.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
The next morning at the Tendou Dojo, Ranma and Genma were sparring in the yard when Kasumi came into the main room with breakfast. Akane helped her sister as she grumbled something about freeloaders in their home. "Ranma-kun! Saotome-san, breakfast is ready!" Kasumi announced.  
  
"Aah, thank you, Kasumi!" Genma smiled, not worrying that he was still in mid-air with a hold on his son's leg. Unlike the old man, Ranma was panicking since the two were directly above the pond, and he was about to be dragged down into the water.  
  
There was no chance avoiding that situation, so minutes later, Ranko sat outside the room, wringing her shirt of excess water. Soun happily strolled out to breakfast, expecting a nice meal with his family and soon-to-be in-laws. "Good morning, everyone!"  
  
"G' mornin', Tendou-san," Ranko answered, being polite. Surprised at hearing a different voice that morning, Soun turned to Ranko, and his eyes suddenly bulged out at the topless girl. Quickly after that, he lost his balance and fell forward, landing face first onto the floor.  
  
"You're UNBELIEVABLE!" Akane shouted as she threw a hot kettle at Ranko, who caught it with one hand and turned around to Akane and made a face at her. "You are SO immature!" she yelled at him, angrily.  
  
"You should talk. You sound like a whiny brat."  
  
"WHY YOU--!!" Genma and Soun grabbed what they could of breakfast and hurried outside while Akane started a war in the room. Kasumi followed them outside with the tea tray and poured a cup for each man. "RANMA!!! YOU JERK!!"  
  
"Oh no, the tomboy's gonna hurt me," Ranma said, sarcastically.  
  
"FORGET THE TABLE! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!"  
  
The trio outside the room were pretty much oblivious to the situation as they enjoyed their meal beneath the morning sky. The fighting was creating a lot of damage, which meant the middle Tendou daughter would not be happy about losing money.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Luckily for Ranma, Nabiki wasn't present at the house that morning. Instead, she was at the front campu of Furinkan high with Akane's fan club, offering valuable information to the lovesick boys. She couldn't quite understand why the whole male student body madly flocked to her little sister. She had to admit Akane was a nice, gentle girl when she wanted to be, but she was hardly that when beating up these guys. So what was it that attracted them to the ferocious tomboy of a sister?  
  
It had to be one of the unsolved mysteries of Tokyo, Nabiki thought. She really shouldn't be worrying about petty details, not when she was making money off her own sister. Not in a terrible way, she reasoned. She noticed the young men, pushing and shoving towards the platform where she was standing. "Quiet down, boys," she said, smoothly. When Tendou Nabiki had something to say, it usually was profitable (to her) and dealt with Akane. On command, the boys behaved.  
  
She grinned. "I know you all are eager to date my little sister, Akane, but there's something that you would probably like to know concerning her future." She paused, roaming her eyes through the silent crowd. The sight was very amusing. She should've taped this to reminisce on her high school days.  
  
She mentally frowned when she realized her number one client wasn't even there. She didn't reveal the news the day before because she held some respect for him--actually just his money. Even if he was late now, she could wring the money out of him later.  
  
Nabiki pretended to appear depressed, sighing, "Oh I really shouldn't be saying this... dear Akane should be the one, but in the end, everyone will know--no matter who said it." She turned to the crowd with a big smile, "NOW LET THE BIDDING BEGIN!!" Soon, the front lawn was covered with chaos as Nabiki happily took--err, accepted the generous money given to her.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"NOT AGAAAAAAAAIN!!!" Usagi screamed as she raced out of her house. Morning was such a pain. Not only did she have to get up early, she wasn't doing well in school either, but that was totally OLD news. When she gave her graded test to her mother yesterday, the woman didn't take it too well from what Usagi heard from her brother.  
  
She started to slow down as she felt the emptiness in her stomach. Why did she have to be late? She always forgot to grab breakfast and sometimes her lunch. She wondered if the life of Tsukino Usagi would ever change.  
  
Usagi was heading towards the corner when she heard a girl's voice shouting about her tardiness as well. Seconds later, she found herself knocked back to the pavement. "Oh, I'm really sorry 'bout that!" said a voice. Usagi looked up and saw a girl with long, blonde hair extending a hand to her. She took it with a smile, understanding how the girl felt.  
  
"It's okay," Usagi giggled, "I'm kinda late myself."  
  
Minako rubbed the back of her head, nervously. She looked at the girl's school uniform and realized what school the stranger went to. "You go to Juuban Junior High, ne?" Usagi nodded as the girls started to walk down the street together. "Thought so, I have a friend who goes there."  
  
"Really? What's her name? Maybe I even know her."  
  
"Mizuno Ami."  
  
"AMI-CHAN?!!"  
  
Minako stopped and looked surprised. "Wow, what are the odds of two strangers bumping into each other and knowing the same person?!!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said, joining in the laughter. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Tsukino Usagi, second year."  
  
"I'm Aino Minako, second year as well." The girls were just getting acquainted when the bell of the nearby school rang, indicating the new hour. The girls panicked and hurried down the street. Halfway down the street, Minako had to part from Usagi towards her own school. "Tell Ami-chan I said 'hi!'" Minako called out. "See ya around, Usagi!"  
  
"See ya, Minako!" Usagi waved. Somehow she felt at ease, maybe just knowing there was someone as late as her existed, but then the dreadful feeling of seeing Haruna-sensei's angry face trickled down her body. She had to think of another excuse or build enough courage to run past the school and take a one-day vacation. Either way, she would face trouble, but she might as well take the lesser punishment of detention.  
Usagi sighed inwardly and continued for school.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"I wonder what Nabiki's up to?" Akane asked quietly as she finished putting on her shoes. She looked over her shoulders and frowned at a wounded, slow-paced Ranma. "Hurry up! Or we'll be late again!" she yelled. She grabbed the door knob in anger.  
  
Ranma glared at her, grabbing his school bag and mumbling something about he not fighting girls. Akane stopped and was about to turn around and smack him, but Kasumi appeared with a smile, "Ne, Akane-chan."  
  
"Eh, what is it, Kasumi?"  
  
"Could you stop by Tofu-sensei's place?" she asked, holding a book out to Akane. "I borrowed this book from him, and I would like you to return it."  
  
Akane paled slightly, feeling jittery. Ranma noticed, wondering why she was worked up with just returning a book. "Umm, could you uhh... do it yourself, Kasumi? Today... isn't good for me."  
  
"Today isn't good, huh?" Ranma repeated, thoughtfully. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded behind his head. "Is that fan club of yours meetin' or somethin'?" Akane swung her school bag through the air, aiming for his head, but he ducked in time, letting the object strike the wall. "I don't get what those idiots see in you anyway." He stuck his tongue out at her and then avoided another attack before dashing out the door.  
  
"RANMAAAAAAAAA!!" the short-tempered girl screamed, running after him.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Nabiki smiled as she safely placed all the money into a metal box and locked it. She turned towards her clients, increasing the tension. After seconds of silence, she pointed her index finger into the air, shouting, "AKANE HAS A FIANCE!"  
  
"FIANCE?!!" repeated the male crowd.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled a new voice, "WHEN?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!!" After shoving his way to the platform, Kunou confronted Nabiki, demanding an explanation. "Tendou Nabiki! Explain thy self!"  
  
Nabiki folded her arms across her chest, looking seriously at her classmate. "Kunou-chan, you know me better than that." Immediately after her little statement, Kunou handed her some money--actually all the money he had for that day. She flipped through the bills in a second and was satisfied. "Sold." She leaned down from her height towards an eager Kunou and said, "That's right. Akane has a fiance now. My dad and his dad decided. Akane's going to marry Saotome Ranma."  
  
"SAOTOME RANMA," he seethed. "SAO... TOME... RAN... MA..." His anger erupted from him as hateful words (and wasted breath) exploded into the air.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Not too far away, Ranma suddenly sneezed, wondering if someone was talking about him. He and Akane were getting closer to the high school while Akane was walking ahead of him, quietly thinking of Kasumi's request. She did want to stop by, but what was the point when nothing was going to change. She sighed.  
  
Ranma noticed and turned to her. "Who's this Tofu guy?" he asked curiously.  
  
She turned her nose into the air, "If you must know, Tofu-sensei is the chiropractor in our neighborhood. He's a wonderful person and a great martial artist too!" She smiled, just thinking about him and recalling her childhood days.  
  
"Oh. Seems to me you really like this guy," he said with a bored expression. "But I thought you hated ALL men."  
Akane snapped out of her memories with her left eye twitching. She did hate all men except for two of them: her father and Tofu-sensei. She was about to say something when she heard her name being called. "AKANE-KUN!"  
  
  
Nabiki picked up her things and began to move to the side as another battle started. She glanced over her shoulder at Kunou who appeared to be in his own world. The crowd was moving towards the school gate to cut off Akane and her fiance. "Akane-kun's with Saotome! Let's get HIM!!"  
  
"SAOTOME?!" Kunou repeated, slowly turning around. His battle aura was glowing, making him look more like a demon than a human. "SAOTOME! I WILL RELEASE AKANE-KUN FROM YOUR BONDS!! he shouted, not caring that he had no idea who Saotome Ranma was. He charged after the crowd with his bokken in his hands and swung it to clear a pathway to his victim.  
  
Ranma looked ahead, surprised to hear his name being called with such ferocity and dislike. "WE'LL DEFEAT YOU, SAOTOME, AND AKANE-KUN WILL BE FREE TO DATE!!"  
  
Akane prepared to defend herself, warning Ranma, "This is my fight."  
  
"Oh really? Then why would they be speaking to ME?" He took off his school bag and threw it to a surprised and upset Akane. "This's gonna be a piece of cake," he said, cracking his knuckles. He noticed the students were suddenly flying to the right and left. In the clear path stood one brave--but idiotic--young man.  
  
"Saotome Ranma," Kunou said, pointing his bokken at Ranma. "I'LL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR ENGAGEMENT TO AKANE-KUN!!! NEVER!!!" He charged at Ranma who seemed upset. Akane wasn't thrilled either since the chaos started because of her unwanted engagement to Ranma. How could they have known if she didn't tell them. Maybe Ranma did... the STUPID JERK!  
  
Ranma stepped aside, letting the bokken, and Kunou slip by his head. "I could care less about that stupid engagement!" Kunou attacked again, but Ranma's foot went upwards into the air and stopped his opponent's hands, holding it still. "Ya know, you shouldn't be playing with swords."  
  
"FIEND, YOU DARE MOCK KUNOU TATEWAKI! BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH!!" He retreated and then launched a set of thrusts at the pigtailed-boy.  
  
"You're that Kunou guy, huh?"  
  
Akane watched in amazement at Ranma's speed avoiding all of Kunou's attacks. Nabiki was still at the scene and quite impressed with Ranma as well. Just watching the two fight, an idea formed in her head that, of course, involved money.  
  
Ranma flipped backwards, evading Kunou's persistent attacks. When Ranma stopped in front of a tree, Kunou paused for a second and pulling all his strength together, thrusted the sword at Ranma. Ranma leapt into the air and planted his feet briefly on the tree's trunk before flipping over Kunou. The bokken pierced into the trunk and was stuck there. Ranma landed a few meters away from Kunou, who tried to pull his weapon out. "Need some help there, Kunou?"  
  
Still struggling, he angrily replied, "That will be Kunou-SENPAI to you!"  
  
Nabiki walked over to the scene. "Hi, Ranma."  
  
"Nabiki."  
  
"You've got some moves there." She went over to Kunou and leaned against the undamaged side of the tree. "Mornings aren't really a good time for a skirmish, but we could continue this after school. The winner gets to go out with Akane. What do you think, Kunou-chan?"  
  
The idea suddenly occurred to Kunou, who ceased his efforts of getting his bokken unstuck. Ranma and Akane were about to refuse the prize for winning, but Kunou faced Ranma with a foolish, arrogant laughter, "Your suggestion, Tendou Nabiki, pleases me." He glared at Ranma, "Saotome, if you are a man, then we shall continue this after school." He started to walk away, laughing to himself. "Haha, I am too kind to allow you to live longer. Ha-ha!"  
  
"TOO KIND?! LETTING ME LIVE LONGER?!!" Ranma said angrily. "Don't worry, Kunou!" he shouted to his opponent, "Just make sure you bring your blockhead self here!!"  
  
Nabiki smiled, clasping her hands together happily. "What a day!" She turned towards the crowd of male students who were supposed to beat up Ranma and said, "Well, boys?" They suddenly flocked to her to place bets on that afternoon match.  
  
An appalled Ranma and a furious Akane stood by and watched. "Umm, does she do this all the time?" he inquired.  
  
She nodded. "You better be careful though, Kunou shouldn't be taken lightly."  
  
"It's a man-to-man fight, so I ain't doin' this for you."  
  
She turned away from him, frowning. "GOOD!" Ranma watched her stomp off to class. He didn't understand why she always treated him like a despicable person. Kasumi and Nabiki were nice to him. He could count on Usagi to be there and listen. Akane really had some issues.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Later that morning at Juuban Junior High, Ami was diligently studying at her desk while the rest of the school were taking a break. Since the incident with Sailor Venus the other day, she wanted to catch up on the missed hours. If she was to become Sailor Mercury and fight in the near future again, then her studying would have to pick up quickly--meaning every chance she had, she would study.  
  
Usagi poked her head into the classroom and looked around until she spotted Ami. "Ami-chan!" she chirped and made her way to her friend.  
Ami smiled, seeing the blonde's cheerful face, and closed up the book she was reading. "Hi, Usagi. What brings you here?" Usagi pulled a chair next to Ami's desk and sat there.  
  
"I just came to see how you were doing." She tucked her hands underneath her chin and perched her elbows onto Ami's desk, leaning towards the stack of books. "Ami-chan! You're gonna read all THOSE books?!!"  
  
She blushed. "Well, I only have one more after this one," she said, indicating the book she just closed.  
  
"Wow, you're SO smart!" Usagi praised, admiring the shy girl. "Oh yeah," she remembered, "I ran into your friend, Minako, this morning. We were both late to school!" She giggled, recalling their encounter that morning.  
  
"Oh I see," she giggled. "I met her yesterday at the computer school."  
  
Usagi's face wrinkled up, trying to recall where she had heard about a computer school. "I'm sure I've heard something about that..." Ami was about to explain, but students in the room were already talking about the incident at the Crystal Seminar building. The two girls listened as the discussion led to the reappearance of Sailor V and the new Sailor Senshi. "Sailor Venus AND Sailor Mercury!"  
  
Ami wasn't sure what was going on, but from her short meeting with Minako after the fight, it seemed whoever was behind the attacks were after energy--great amounts of it too. Besides that, Minako had mentioned about their allies they had to find. There were more people out there just like her who were destined to fight for peace.  
  
Fighting--was it the best solution to peace? Ami knew there wasn't another choice with the beings they were up against, but still, the thought of fighting as the only choice troubled her. "Usagi," she started.  
  
The girl looked at her and noticed her eyes were a bit sad. "What is it, Ami-chan? Is something wrong?"  
  
"What..." Ami tried to smile to lighten up the seriousness of her question, "This is silly to you, but... what do you think about fighting as the only solution for peace?"  
  
Usagi smiled, her eyes filled with warmth. "Was that what was bothering you?" She sat back against the chair, putting her hands in her lap, and let her eyes wander towards the scenery outside the windows. "I'm weak and a coward, and I'll get hurt, so I don't like fighting. But if people that I really care about were hurt, then I'll fight. I'll fight to protect them."  
  
Ami let out an unnoticeable gasp as she listened to Usagi's words. The expression on her face, the tone of her voice, they were gentle and genuine, holding no hesitation nor doubt. "Usagi-chan," she whispered.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
That afternoon came soon enough as crowds began to gather near the gym, where Nabiki was present, taking last minute bets. After seeing Ranma display some skills that morning, the bets were almost even, but Kunou still took the lead. As for her, she was leaning more with the crowd's vote but a feeling told her not to invest so much into Kunou. This was Kunou after all.  
  
Kunou stood in the field, waiting for Ranma to show up. He was about to curse the pigtailed-boy when Ranma ran into view with a pissed off Akane after him. "That foul being! Upseting dear Akane-kun." As Ranma came closer, Kunou hoisted the bokken into the air. "SAOTOME!! I WILL PUNISH THEE!!" He charged at Ranma, who quickly turned his attention to the kendou practitioner.  
  
Nabiki announced, "LET THE BATTLE FOR AKANE BEGIN!!" Akane heard her sister and ran to her, upset at what she had done. "Oh Akane, I know you'll like this. I mean, not many girls are as lucky as you--with two guys wanting to publicly display their affections for you."  
  
"You call battling it out showing affections?!"  
  
"We all have different views."  
  
"Well, yours are usually clouded by money, Nabiki."  
  
"Like I said, we have different views." Nabiki turned her attention towards the young men as Akane groaned out of weariness for even bothering with her sister. Nabiki rarely expressed her true feelings, so most people including Akane would see her as a selfish, deceitful person. It didn't bother her of what other people thought, but having a kin think of you that way really hurts. Nabiki quietly glanced at her little sister, hoping some day the girl would understand her motives.  
  
Ranma stood meters away from a charging Kunou. "Yo Kunou, sorry 'bout bein' late." He bent his neck side to side as the bokken was thrusted at his head. He jumped into the air as one swing of the bokken swooped by, cutting a tree that was ten meters away.  
Everyone was amazed at the sight. "Woah! Look at Kunou go!"  
  
"Saotome's gonna get it now!"  
  
"Just the air pressure..." Nabiki was very impressed with Kunou. He hadn't connected with a single hit yet. Either Ranma was really good, or he was just good at dodging, Nabiki thought.  
  
Akane shouted at Ranma, "IDIOT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE HIM LIGHTLY!!" To her, Ranma was stupid. Did he want to get killed? She knew Kunou was good and with him angry, he could tear Ranma apart. No matter how much of a jerk he was, she didn't want him to get hurt because of her. But he said he wasn't fighting for her, so why should she even care? She didn't want Ranma to lose though. There was no way she was going to date Kunou. No way.  
  
Ranma was really tired of Akane yelling at him. Even if she was just showing a little bit of concern, she should at least be nicer about it. He shouted back, "JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!" He felt the strong pressure of the swing beneath him as he intuitively grabbed the end of the bokken and smashed his feet against Kunou's chest. Kunou felt the connection, knocking him back, while the crowds gasped.  
"Kunou was hit!"  
  
Ranma nimbly landed on his feet, flicking his pigtail from his smirking face. "How was that, Kunou-SENPAI," he said tauntingly.  
Kunou recovered but stood with his head looking towards the ground and his weapon by his side. "Saotome Ranma... you..." He grabbed the bokken with both hands and ran right for Ranma. "YOU DARE MOCK ME!!" Ranma sighed, seeing the beginning of the same attacks again, but was soon taken back when a series of multiple strikes suddenly appeared at him, followed by Kunou's furious voice of numerous 'strike's.' Caught off guard, Ranma barely avoided the assault.  
  
"THE BATTLE ENDS NOW!" Kunou was coming in for the final hit when Ranma noticed openings after every swing. He had to be quick to get a kick in before Kunou could strike again. Time seemed to slow down as the bokken thrusted at Ranma but missed him, giving him the opportunity to kick Kunou hard on the chest. Kunou was momentarily shocked, letting Ranma send more kicks up and down his chest and even his face.  
  
Ranma flipped away as Kunou started to wobble and eventually fell down. Everyone stood on their feet, realizing they had witnessed the defeat of Kunou Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Nabiki and Akane walked up to the scene. "Ho-How did you do that?" Nabiki asked as Akane checked on Kunou.  
  
"Oh. Each blow hit a vulnerable spot," Akane answered her sister.  
  
"You kicked him?!" Nabiki questioned, amazed at Ranma's talent. "I never saw that coming."  
  
Ranma grinned. "Kunou-senpai was nothin'," he said, cracking his neck after the short challenge. Now that that was over, he was pretty hungry. He should be heading back just in time for Usagi to come. He was looking forward to see her again since a so-called tomboy he knows seemed to find every opportunity to clobber him. It didn't take a genius to decide which girl he'd rather be with.  
  
"You didn't get hurt, did you, Ranma? Akane asked, rhetorically, not seeing a single injury on his body. She had to ask just to make sure no one would blame her for injuries she didn't cause. And after all, Ranma was a guest in her house, and it was because of her that the fight started, so she had some responsiblity if anything happened.  
  
"Of course not." He started to walk away when a group of girls ran towards Ranma and pushed him to Akane. "Hey! What's goin' on?!"  
  
"You really ARE Akane-chan's fiance!!"  
  
"Akane-chan, you're SO lucky!"  
  
Ranma backed away and then angrily told them, "The engagement WASN'T my idea!! I didn't want a rude, violent, uncute fiancee like HER! IF I HAD A CHOI--" He realized his mistake too late when he saw Akane's dreadful face--a face that would forever be etched in Ranma's mind.  
  
The afternoon looked lovely despite the painful sounds of bones cracking in the background. For the hero of the story, Ranma's school day ended with a victory over an upperclassman bully but... a total defeat by his ferocious fiancee. Just like her demonic face, it was a day he would never forget, and it wasn't over yet.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Somewhere else in Tokyo, Minako was just arriving at her house from volleyball practice. "I'm home!" she announced as she slipped her shoes off. She heard her mother call out to her from the living room, telling her to come. Minako peeked into the room and saw her mother unpacking something. "What is it, mom?"  
  
The woman smiled, holding up a clock of two white kittens. "Isn't it lovely, Minako-chan?!"  
  
"Sure," she said, coming and sitting down beside her mother. "Did you buy it, mom?" Her mother eyed her gravely as Minako looked at the clock carefully.  
  
"Yes. The store was having a huge discount." She looked at her daughter. "And I bought it just for you, dear," her tone was becoming strict, "so you would get up in time for school."  
  
"Oh mom!" she groaned, but also hoping it would help. She knew better than to argue with her mother though, recalling the numerous times the lady had reacted to her tardiness and grades. "Okay, I'll put it directly by my bed."  
  
"That's my good girl." She stared at the clock again, musing, "I hope Artemis or Luna won't get jealous." Minako smiled, wondering what the two were doing since she parted with them that morning. She brought her new gift up to her bedroom and set it temporarily at her desk. She sat there, looking at it with boredom. The moment was soon disrupted by Artemis's return. Minako looked up and asked, "Where's Luna?"  
Artemis caught sight of the clock and jumped on the table for a closer look. "She's with Ami. What's this?" he asked, seeking a more insightful answer than a _clock_.  
  
Minako snickered, mistaking his curiosity for another emotion, "There's no need to be jealous, Artemis. You'll always be my favorite." She took the clock and set her morning alarm. She scrunched her nose, deciding to set it a few minutes later so she could get some more sleep.  
  
"It's nothing like that!" he said, frowning at his companion's lack of perception. "There's something different about it."  
  
"You're being paranoid over a CLOCK."  
  
"Well I don't like that thing. Look at their eyes." The cats' eyes appeared to be staring at him as he looked at it. He shivered from an ominous feeling.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"Tofu-sensei!" Akane called as she dragged an injured Ranma into the local clinic. She took the boy into a room and put him on one of the beds and waited for the doctor to come. Ranma seemed to be in shock from the pain running through his body that was caused by Akane after the fight with Kunou. Akane looked away from him, thinking how he deserved it for humiliating her in front of the whole school.  
  
A man entered the room, drying his hands with a towel. He saw the girl standing by the bed, "Oh, hello there, Akane."  
  
Akane began to feel flustered as he came near. "He-Hello-o, To-Tofu-sensei. Here's a patient for you." She indicated Ranma's terrible state.  
Tofu pulled up a stool and looked at Ranma from a general view. "This... is quite amazing." He began to examine Ranma up close, "These dislocations and contusions... They're brutal!" Akane blushed with embarrassment. "What kind of thug did this?!" he asked her. Her face was still red as she stared at the floor. Tofu turned his attention back to Ranma, who was trying to say something.  
  
"A... A... dorky girl..." Ranma fell off the bed before he could finish his sentence. Akane had lifted one end of the bed up, causing Ranma to painfully crash to the ground.  
  
"Say that ONE more time, Ranma, and I'll--"  
  
Tofu pushed the bed down and looked at the upset girl, "Akane, you did this?"  
  
"Umm... well... that is..." She didn't want him to think she wasn't ladylike at all, but Ranma on the other hand was very annoyed with her behavior. He didn't like the sweet, innocent act she was putting on. If she thought being like that could make up for her violent acts, she was wrong. Ranma realized there was something more. All the little things came together--from the morning when Kasumi mentioned about Tofu and now the innocent bit. She liked this man, even if it appeared to be a silly crush.  
  
"Well, I had a feeling it was!" Tofu laughed. He picked up Ranma from the floor and laid him back on the bed. Just as he was about to get Ranma back to normal, the telephone rang. "Could you answer that for me, Akane?"  
  
"Yes, sensei." Akane walked out of the room and into the hall to answer the phone. "Hello? Can I help you?" She recognized the voice on the other end but was slightly bothered by Ranma's shouts of pain in the background. "Yes," she said to the caller, "I see. Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
After she made a phone call to be sure everything was fine, Kasumi began to pack her homemade cookies into a basket. She took the book she had planned to have Akane returned to Tofu and the basket and headed out the door. When she stepped out into the front yard, Usagi had just arrived. "Usagi-chan, welcome!"  
  
"Hi, Kasumi-san. Is Ranma here?" Her eyes wandered around while her ears tried to pick up any sounds that were his or anything in relation to his whereabouts.  
  
"I'm sorry. Ranma and Akane aren't home yet."  
  
Nabiki walked through the gates, declaring, "I'm sure they're at Tofu's place. Akane really gave it to him this time." She then disappeared into the house.  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi said, not quite sure what to think about Nabiki's words. She turned to a bewildered Usagi, "I'm sure Ranma's fine. I'm just about to visit Tofu-sensei. Why don't you join me, Usagi-chan?" The blonde girl didn't know what Nabiki meant, but she did want to see Ranma so she nodded.  
  
"KASUMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Soun cried as he and the panda ran out into the yard. They were both panicking over the fact that each of their hands were stuck in a cookie jar and couldn't get them out. They had turned to Nabiki when she came home, but the girl had demanded a price they couldn't afford at the moment. But Kasumi could be dependable in any situation.  
  
"Oh dear." Kasumi looked at the problem and then said to Usagi, "I guess I won't be able to go. Could you deliver these to Tofu-sensei, Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded and accepted the book and basket from her while pitiful tears were streaming from Soun's and the panda's eyes.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW!!" Ranma informed Tofu of his strange treatment. Akane returned to the room after the phone call ended, looking downcast.  
  
"Really? I have some ointments that'll help." Tofu stood up, "Be back in a second." Then Ranma realized all his bones were in order again, but all the adjustments did give him a bit of an ache.  
  
"I'm going home," Akane announced as she hurried to the door.  
  
"What's the hurry?" he asked as he dashed after her.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Oh, and I thought you liked To--"  
  
Akane's hand muffled Ranma's last word, surprising him. "Shut up!" Her eyes glared at him with a strict warning. "If you know how I feel, then don't say anything. There's already a girl he likes." She pulled her hand away from Ranma as she continued, "That was her on the phone... She's coming right over."  
  
"I didn't think there was any man on earth that could make you like men," he remarked thoughtfully. Akane was about to smack him when a familiar voice rang in their ears.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Akane noticed Ranma's shocked expression first before turning to the guest. Ranma couldn't believe the girl Tofu liked was someone he knew. "No way!! It can't be," he tried to convince himself, "It can't be..."  
  
Akane turned around and saw Usagi standing there with a puzzled expression. She hit Ranma on the back of his head, "Idiot! It's NOT Usagi!" He blinked at her, not certain why he was very relieved to hear those words. Akane asked Usagi, "Ne Usagi-chan, why are you here?"  
She smiled, "Nabiki-san said you two were here so I came to see if everything was okay. Plus Kasumi-san told me to give Tofu-sensei these." She showed them the book and the basket of treats.  
  
"Please come in," Akane said, gesturing into the room. "I'll make some tea and get the doctor."  
  
Usagi nodded and followed her with Ranma. She glanced at him and saw that he was all right. She whispered to him, "Ne Ran-chan, Nabiki-san said you were hurt bad. By Akane-san too. Was it true??"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah right! Like that macho girl can lay a painful one on me! HA-HA!!" Suddenly his head was struck by a wash pan. Ranma was just recovering when Tofu returned, wondering what the commotion was.  
  
Tofu realized there was a guest and adjusted his glasses, taking a good look at her face and hairstyle. Akane spoke up on Usagi's behalf, "This is our friend, Usagi. Kasumi sent her over here to return your book."  
  
"Usagi is it?" he asked. "Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
The three kids blinked. Usagi hadn't met him before, but he knew her family name. "I... don't think we've met... have we?"  
  
Tofu chuckled, "I'm not surprised. You were quite young when I last saw you. I'm Ono Tofu, a cousin of your mother's."  
  
Usagi smiled as she ran to him and gave him a hug. "Mom did mention about you! I'm so sorry I didn't come to visit you more often!!" He laughed, returning the hug. The news really struck Ranma and Akane, who didn't know what to do but stood there instead. Akane felt a twinge of envy as she saw Tofu holding Usagi. She wanted to be the one giving and receiving a close embrace like that even if she knew she didn't mean much to him.  
  
Ranma didn't know what to think since he wasn't familiar with Tofu, but he didn't like the embrace Usagi was giving him. He didn't understand why he would think about it, but he knew Usagi's hugs would make anyone feel great.  
  
He only knew Usagi for a few days, but in those days, he could feel relaxed. Even if he playfully insulted her, she knew his words were only teases--unlike Akane, who took everything so seriously. She was one hard girl to please, but he wasn't trying to please her. He at least tried to loosen her up to guys and tried to be friends.  
  
Soon the four sat down and had some tea Tofu made after Akane had made a mess the first time. Usagi tried to catch Tofu up on the lives of the Tsukinos. Akane listened to Usagi as she realized how open and sweet Usagi was. The girl could talk about anything while keeping that wonderful smile of hers. Akane wished she could be someone like Usagi, but knowing Usagi was enough, she guessed. "And you don't have a boyfriend yet?!" Tofu asked, surprised. Usagi blushed, shaking her head. "I don't believe it. A girl as pretty and sweet like you."  
  
Ranma piped in, "Yeah, unlike some other girl here." Akane out of the blue swung her stool at Ranma, but he had sensed it and leapt out of danger. Usagi giggled as Akane blushed, putting the stool down again. "Why do ya hafta be so violent?!" he said to Akane. "Why can't ya be as sweet as Usagi?!"  
  
Usagi blushed further but then decided to teased the boy, "Akane-san is just showing how much she cares."  
  
Akane tried to defend herself, "I don't care about him! It's all our parents' fault for this stupid engagement!"  
  
"What she said," Ranma added.  
  
"Well, it's still too early," Tofu said, "You're still children after all." Usagi nodded, agreeing with him. Akane turned away slightly, sighing quietly. She was still a child to him. She should just get over it all.  
  
  
The evening was just beginning as Ranma and the girls were about to depart for home from Tofu's place. Usagi and Akane were walking ahead of the other two when Tofu said, "Just a moment, Ranma." The girls glanced over their shoulders and then decided to wait for Ranma at the entrance gates. "Fiance or not, please try to get along with Akane."  
  
Ranma looked away, knowing well he was trying to stick up for Akane. "It's not like I start the fights or anything. She just overreacts to every little thing!"  
  
  
The girls were too far away to hear anything, but Akane had a feeling they were talking about her. The way Ranma was frowning, she knew it had to be her. She didn't care what Ranma thought, but she didn't want Tofu to think of her in any bad way. "Usagi, I'll head home first. Ranma can take you home," she said as she walked away. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Akane-san..." Usagi felt something was bothering her but didn't want to ask since Akane didn't look like she wanted to talk about it. She looked back at Ranma and Tofu, wondering what they could be talking about.  
  
  
"You'll understand soon enough," Tofu said as he patted Ranma's lower back. "Akane's a really sweet girl."  
  
Ranma met up with Usagi outside the gates and asked, "Where's Akane?"  
  
"She wanted to get home." She walked quietly next to him. "Did something happen today, Ranma? I mean, Akane looks sad." She stopped, confronting him, "You didn't make her sad, did you?!"  
  
Ranma was about to defend himself, even if he wasn't good with words. "I didn't do anything! She's the one who always has to get violent!"  
  
Usagi giggled, "Well you need to learn to know when to speak and when not to."  
  
He started to walk again, crossing his arms behind his head. "I can't help it if I speak the truth."  
  
"You still have to consider other people's feelings," she said. "Anyway what did you and Tofu-sensei talk about?"  
  
"Oh, pretty much what you tried to convince me of Akane. She bein' sweet and all."  
  
Usagi pulled on his pigtail, causing him to jerk back, "Well, she is."  
  
He folded his arms across his chest, "I did give her many chances today, but you saw how she was."  
  
"Not all girls are the same. You'll just have to try harder. After all, you two are engaged." It always ended up with the engagement, Ranma thought. He hated his father for setting it up. If the engagement never existed, then he could be with other girls. He stared at Usagi, thinking he could even date her. Ranma was about to say something when he felt the lower half of his body becoming numb. His legs wobbled and then collasped to the ground. "Ranma! What's wrong?!"  
  
"My legs!" He recalled Tofu patting his back, which must have done something to his legs. Usagi looked around and found a bucket of water. She poured it over Ranma, letting him become a girl. "Whaaa--?!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Ran-chan. I can't carry you if you were a guy." Usagi knelt down in front of Ranko, allowing her to get on her back. "You can't walk, so I'll give you a piggyback ride." Ranko didn't say anything nor refused. She held her arms around Usagi's neck as the blonde girl carried her home.  
  
Somehow Ranko was glad Usagi had come and stayed instead of Akane. She couldn't even imagine what Akane would've done. It was best not to even bother about it. She glanced at the back of Usagi's blonde head, thinking how it would be better if she was engaged to her instead.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter, "A Girl's Dilemma!"**  


**~ * ~ * ****~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> Here, I thank my prereaders--Bambi-chan (or B-chan), Jose-kun, and Raf-san--for all their work, help, and patience! And a really big thanks to all my readers too!!  
  
Nothing's been changed or added since this was last up--I just reuploaded whatever I had into HTML format, which is more pleasing to the eyes. After long months of not working on this story, I'm returning to it now... heh, ever since I finally got that second chapter out for _Suzaku no Princess_ !! Since I'm on a roll here, I might as well work on this, ne?! Heh heh...  
  
K-chan =6_6=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



End file.
